Mythical Few
by imagine-tht
Summary: Darkness is escaping. Girls at Astraea, the few born with mythic powers, are the only ones to defend and fight against it, along with a mysterious transfer student who is carrying a hefty burden.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hi readers! I've read so many good fanfics out there i decided to try my own. Hope you enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Strawberry Panic!

_'Thoughts'_

**Prologue**

In a long forgotten place, down deep beneath the earth, lies a tomb. A place that no-one should find, should they unleash the darkness within. The darkness shrouds it, hides it from eyes that seek it. Waiting, patiently and endlessly for it to be opened once more. To the eyes that wish it, not the eyes that know it, will the tomb open.

The darkness is growing stronger, tendrils of it escapes even now, forming into wraiths and forming into nightmares incarnate. Soon the power within will awaken and stir and then hell will be unleashed. It is waiting slowly stirring for its chance once more.

High in the air a solitary cry is heard. It feels the darkness coming from the tomb; the evil is spreading throughout the land, only a few rare souls can fight it. The darkness will consume all light it touches and then nothing will be able to destroy it.  
'_It's time again I walk this earth. This time I will finish it' _the solitary creature descends to the earths and rests its tired wings. _'Time to transform and become once again that which hurts_' as the dawn broke the transformation began. In flames of bright orange and yellow and deep reds it swirled all around. As the flames got brighter and the heat more intense, a beam of pure white fire shot to the new sky and a cry of joy yet sadness echoed through-out the lonely field. A Phoenix has come.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the length of these chapters they do get longer. On with the story :)**

It was the start of a brand new year at Astraea Hill and all the young girls were out in full force. The pathways were filled with different colors, black and green for the somber Miator, white for the independent Spica and red and yellow for the free spirited Lulim. It was a beautiful day with the sun shining, birds tweeting all around, and sounds of laughter echoing in the distance. It was a good start to a new day.

Near the gates of Astraea Hill stood six young women, two from each of the schools. Nothing strange, from just looking at them, but it was a different site to see. The older girls were the presidents from each of the schools, nothing unusual about that, but their companions were not the ones you'd expect normally. If you look closer they all had a similar brooch, a symbol of the yin and yang. A symbol of the Mythical souls in Japan.

Throughout time there have been people who possess abilities more than the norm. For this they were ostracized, killed, hunted for sport and even made into entertainment. So in total secret they banded together to learn from each other, to help one another when needed and to keep their secret safe. A council was born for each country and within, they sent the children to certain schools to learn both human ways and their own. Astraea being one of them, the top place to go (if you were a girl). There were times that an 'un-normal' turned against their code and went on a rampage, which basically means killing everything that got in their way and sinking into the dark ways. Though thankfully it happens only rarely, the last case being over 220 years ago.

The young women waited silently and patiently in a sort of double line, the older girls at the front whilst the younger behind and to the side a little. They didn't have to wait much longer as a black unmarked car, was driving towards them. As soon as the car stopped the door opened. A young girl around 16, dressed in the Miator uniform, red hair tied up in a messy ponytail, that looked just right on her, beautiful pale red eyes and a smile that lit up her whole face. She closed the door and the car obediently drove away, and she walked over to the Miator president. No-one said a thing; they quietly formed a circle around the red head and waited. The Miator president reached out and touched half of the yin-yang brooch, whilst the young girl herself touched the other half. It softly glowed a faint blue and with it smiles broke out among the girls. Moving her hand from the brooch, laying it on her shoulder she welcomed the new girl and kindred soul.

"Welcome to Astraea Hill. Aoi-Nagisa"


	3. Chapter 3

The six young women, escorted Nagisa to the Head Sisters office, on the way giving her a brief outline on the different schools, locations of buildings and the Strawberry dorms itself. What they didn't mention at all were the other activities that she would be included in, firstly because discussing it around humans was a bad idea, they tended to look at you like you were crazy and secondly Tamao was her roommate, so it fell to her to explain. Nagisa felt welcomed among them and it's been a while since she had any interaction with Mythical Souls, so true to form, she felt to tease them. Only a little bit, nothing too much.

"I must admit, being greeted and escorted by six lovely women, it must be my lucky day." Nagisa innocently (well looked it) posed, trying very hard to keep an impish smile off her face. A chuckle brought her attention to the motherly Lulim President.

"Nagisa-chan are you trying to flirt already?" with a little wink and small smile

"Flirt? Me? Now why would you say that? I only spoke the truth, being pretty must be a requirement to attend here. You must all have admirer's ne?" she smiled then at the cute red tints that adorned most of their faces except for 2, the youngest and the other who was just smirking and shaking her head. As Nagisa looked over the girls in the group, she had to admit they were all pretty in their own way.

The Miator President, Rokujo Miyuki, tall, black hair that was cut straight at the chin, fine yet stern features. She was one you shouldn't cross, unless you were the masochist type.  
Suzumi Tamao, fellow Miator classmate, tall for her age, long blue hair that was tied at the back with wisps cradling her face, soft yet mature features.  
Spica President, Tomori Shion, looked delicate and slim, yet she was strong and no easy pushover. Long blonde hair hung loose with only the top part tied. Her face was pretty yet quite stern.  
Nanto Yaya was a different breed altogether, no pun intended at this time. One word summed her up. Wild. Long straight hair that hung past her hips, tilted eyes and luscious lips with quite a well-toned body, made her look older than her years. The thing was Yaya knew and used it to her advantage.  
Lulim President, Minamoto Chikaru, long black hair braided at each side, with a red ribbon to finish, large expressive eyes and she seemed to have an aura of calm and motherly. However to those who knew her, she has a reputation for teasing and snooping.  
Byakudan Kagome, the smallest and youngest of the group. Her blonde hair was done in spiral curls, all in all quite cute all round. Her eyes were most expressive, content to just watch, like a sponge, took everything in. Oh and not forgetting her bear which she takes everywhere.

Upon arriving at the Head sisters' office, they were quickly led in and seated. Greetings were given and tea served, leading straight to the business.

"Aoi-san you've been given the basics of the school and Suzumi-san has agreed to inform you of matters concerning your duties and training." Pausing to take a sip of tea she looked at the young women before her. "The matter which I bring up now comes directly from the Head Council. Wraiths have returned"

A gasp was heard in the office and all looked to the sister in shock and fear. Nagisa looked thoughtful and yet concerned.

"Sister do we know who summoned them?" she asked quietly

"No-one knows Aoi-san. The wraiths come and go so quickly. Seems their searching for something, since each place they go to, they stop for a while and move on. I want you all on alert; I know some of you have sensors around the school, which will help keep tabs on intruders. Protect each other but protect humans just as much. I will do what I can to shield areas off."

"Yes sister. We have a session in a few days, though it will move up to tomorrow now. Better to be prepared." Shion said with everyone giving her a nod of head in agreement.

"May I ask you something?" after receiving a nod of approval Nagisa continued "Wraiths are the creatures of the darkest arts; it takes a long time to reach that level and it's near impossible to do so in secrecy. How come not a single person knows who's doing this? Records were destroyed of the practice because of the Shadow Wars" They stared at her, not in a bad way, just stared. The sister even more so, since it was the question that was on the lips of every Council member.

"Aoi-san that's what they are trying to find out, slipping through our net is truly a feat and now the Council are doing everything possible to find this out"

"How come the Council isn't sending some experienced soul here to help out?" Yaya asked

"There are 3 teachers here including myself and not to mention you girls, I hope we can handle it fine, if they do come here."

"We can sort the details out tomorrow evening, it's getting close to dinner and I'm sure Nagisa-chan is hungry too" with a warm smile and everyone agreed.

Everyone politely gave the Sister their respects and left going their way to the dorms. All lost in thought, yet all close together, they each thought about what might be. Nagisa took in her surroundings, walking close to Yaya and Kagome, she felt a little of deja-vu. '_Wraiths have truly returned what a disaster. Not to mention a powerful dark arts soul is running about, with no-one knowing who it is. Come on!'_ shaking her head a little in disbelief '_I have to admit this place hasn't changed a bit since I last visited. Who would have thought the convent would grow this much?' _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Nagisa's past is hinted throughout the story, tho not in any depth. Hopefully if this story goes well the next one will explain in more depth as well as character interactions. Hopefully :). Shizuma will be making an appearence soon, sorry for the slow start. On with the story XD. R/R plz. **

The girls reached Strawberry dorms and each went their own way. Chikaru and Shion waked off down the corridor, Kagome met up with two of her friends and bounced off. With a quick "meet you at dinner" Yaya ran up the stairs and out of sight. Tamao and Miyuki off to one side were whispering, though Nagisa hadn't a clue on what, neither did she want to. She was looking around. Girls were mingling together, laughing and joking, going off in all directions. Nagisa started for the stairs knowing her dorm was on that level.

"Hold on Nagisa-chan" Tamao called, giving Miyuki a quick hug and kiss saying she would see her at dinner. Walking over to Nagisa they both went off to their room, Tamao guiding her since all the doors and corridors looked the same.

The room was simple. Inside laid two beds, wardrobes and desks on opposite's sides. One side was clearly taken due to personal items scattered on the shelves and text books crowding the desk. The window faced the inner garden of the dorms and was letting in a gentle breeze. An off suite bathroom finished the room. What more could you ask for?

"Nagisa-chan your things were brought up earlier" indicating the few boxes near the unclaimed bed. "Want me to help?"

"Thanks Tamao-chan." And with that the two girls were unpacking, putting everything in place. Chatting away with gusto, the time was forgotten until a knock on the door brought them to. Tamao with a confused frown opened the door and found a worried Miyuki standing there. A light bulb went off above the girls head as she realized that she was late for a dinner date.

"Miyuki-chan I'm sorry I totally forgot." She apologized grabbing onto her hand, turning to face Nagisa "Nagisa-chan we'd better get to dinner."

"Go on ahead; I'm not that hungry just real tired. You two have fun" Nagisa waved as the two blunettes left her alone.

'_Finally some quiet_._ Tamao-chan is great. I guess things haven't started out soo bad like last time.' _Thinking on that hurt too much so brought her thoughts away to the present, wiping a stray tear off her cheek. _'Wraiths. Who'd have thought they were going to come back after the last time. I personally destroyed the texts so how? Not to mention who.' _

Reaching up onto the shelf, she pulled a purple pouch into her palm. Nagisa emptied it onto her hand and out fell a feather of orange flames. It wasn't hot nor did it burn, it simply was a burning feather. A memory of her past better left forgotten. The red head with a heavy sigh put the feather back in the pouch and returned it to the shelf. Deciding to get back to organizing her things and hopefully get a pot of tea too. (A/N my characters drink alot of tea lol)

Meanwhile the two blunettes were making their way to the dinner hall, holding hands and talking low. The two cut quite a scene, after a year of dating, the number of stares had dwindled, however it didn't stop gossips and stares.

"Has Nagisa-chan settled in all right? You two were chatting up a whirl, guess I don't need to worry about you getting along with her"

"Nagisa-chan is no competition. So don't go there" playfully giving a glare to the older girl "but we are going to become fast friends for sure. What puzzled me most was the lack of personal things she's got. Some of the older items had a layer of dust an inch thick. Not to mention all her clothes are brand new."

"It is a little strange but you shouldn't worry or pry" giving Tamao's hand a squeeze "Oh yes, before we go in did you tell Nagisa-chan about the other things for tomorrow?" halting by the door.

"No I didn't Miyuki. Thought it best to go there and then talk about it as we go. I think it's best that way. She doesn't seem to be in the mood tonight." Shrugging her shoulders a little. Miyuki nodded her head and led them both to seats, enjoying the evening together.


	5. Chapter 5

The weekend is a time of lying in bed catching up on much needed sleep and not getting up until midday. Well Nagisa was proved wrong on that account, as someone was shaking her firmly awake. Tired half-closed eyes slowly opened, noticing the new day through the window and the smiling face of her roommate, Tamao looming over her.

"What time is it?" muffled voice asked

"Seven. Remember we have to go to the meeting today."

"Ten more minutes" and snuggled back into her duvet.

Tamao looked on and wondered how to get her up. Finally having decided to go with the brute force approach. She grabbed the duvet and yanked it off. Unfortunately neither was prepared for the outcome. Nagisa was so entangled in the sheets that along with the duvet, she came with it. Knocking into Tamao and both tumbled to the floor in a heap. After a daze both were laughing loud and Nagisa, now fully awake, prepared to face the day. Having informed Nagisa that breakfast would be served in the Warren since she was asking about food, they walked out and into the sun.

"Tamao-chan, where's the Warrens entrance?" asked Nagisa as they were strolling along.

"In the library, since the three schools were founded, they needed a place open to all and not arouse suspicion, so naturally it was connected to the library." informed Tamao.

"Naturally." rolling her eyes, making Tamao giggle "So how long have you and Rokujo-sama been together?"

"Just a little over a year. Has Nagisa-chan got someone special?" blushing a little at the direct question.

"No. I haven't met the right one yet. I thought I did once, I loved her very much, but it kinda didn't work out. She had to go away. That's the way it works out sometimes hehe" a sad smile and wet eyes, was all Tamao needed to give her a hug.

"You'll find someone Nagisa-chan. I'll warn you now, beware of Etoile-sama; she's a huge playgirl and flirts with everyone. I don't want to see you hurt because of her."

"Thanks for the warning Tamao-chan, I'll keep it in mind. But don't worry your cute self over it; I'm not looking for a relationship."

The library was a giant, domed circular building. And like everything else on Astraea it was surrounded by trees. Inside was what you would expect, quiet, shadowy and full of books. Tamao led Nagisa to the furthest corner, just past a beautiful stained glass window; it seemed the only nice thing so far about the place. The blue haired girl stopped in front of the nearest books, and pointed to a symbol. It was carefully carved into the wood, a symbol of the yin and yang. Looking about her, Tamao pressed against it, the symbol turned black and started to expand. It took less than a few seconds, for it to be big enough for someone to pass into, with Tamao giving her a polite shove thru with her following closely behind.

"Welcome to the Warren Nagisa-chan"

Deep underground lays a secret kept hidden from the world above. Through tunnels, winding and long, through traps that disable and lead astray, through barriers seen by certain people, there lies a series of rooms. These may seem to normal eyes, well normal, unless you look a little closer. The library hosts books on a wide variety of herbs and potions, alchemy, transformation, spell casting and so forth. Another room is the gym area with a large space for sparing with locker rooms leading off and equipment lining the walls. When I say equipment, I mean equipment; it's not your usual boxing gloves or punching bags. Oh no. There are weapons on all styles, with guns, swords and spare wands if you need one. Even barriers can be set up for that all powerful summoning. What more could you ask for? Then there's the cafeteria with simple kitchen area and seating. Nothing un-normal about this. There's bunks in another room too if you're too tired to get back to the surface. The other rooms are the cage room and the conference room. Self-explanatory in that regard.

Here only the few can enter. To learn their control with guidance and understanding. Here can they be themselves in total freedom.

Everyone else was already there so the two girls quickly sat down. _'I hope this doesn't happen every weekend, I still haven't had my breakfast.' _Nagisa was not a morning person by far. So it was a good thing that they were in the small dining room, where Chikaru and Yaya were preparing something to eat_. _Nagisa thought it smelled heavenly and of course it tasted just as good too when they served it. After everyone filled their stomachs they traipsed off to the conference room, everything was done in its proper place. Sitting down with the three Presidents on the further end and everyone else scattered in the seats available.

"Now everyone's full and awake let's get started shall we?" Miyuki said starting off the meeting.

"The only thing on the agenda is the wraiths. Do any of you know much about them?" Shion addressed them.

"Only what the records say Shion-sama." Tamao voiced out "Their summoned creatures of darkness, obeys every whim of the master and they are deadly."

"It's not much to go on" Chikaru put in. "Is that all what the records tell us Tamao-chan?"

"I'm afraid so Chikaru-sama. Most of the knowledge was destroyed; they didn't want a repeat of the Shadow Wars."

"They could have left us something to work with, especially on how to destroy them" Yaya huffed. Clearly she wasn't happy on the lack of information.

"If you know how to destroy, you know how to create." Nagisa spoke up and looked to everyone; her eyes had darkened a little. "Wraiths can be killed like anything else, they hate the sunlight, and they come in two categories the brawn and the sly. The brawn use their muscle, makes them rather slow but powerful. The sly are quick on their feet and are smaller in size. Yet each can use a small amount of power mainly an elemental attack." Glancing down now she added "yet to stop the wraiths completely you need to stop the Master."

Eyes like saucers fixed on Nagisa. Mouths were hanging open too. _'It seems like they didn't expect that. Not like I could keep it from them, they need to know as much as I do. Well, most of it.' _

"How the bloody hell did you know all that?" Yaya blurted out.

"I'm brilliant that's why, can't you tell by just looking at me?" Nagisa teased with a smile. That got the girls giggling and shaking their heads.

"If what Nagisa-chan says is true, we can only do so much. Me and Kagome-chan can put sensors around parts of the school, which will give us some warning." Chikaru said and Kagome gave a quick nod of head to agree.

"I'll draw up some group patrols and get them to everyone as quick as possible" Shion announced.

"Until then business as usual" With that the meeting was finished. "Tamao would you mind giving Nagisa-chan a tour of the place"

"I'll come along too, I want to see Nagisa let loose" Yaya jumped in slinging her arms around the girls, leading them off around the Warren.

When the mini tour was done, with much laughing and teasing, the three fast friends found themselves once again in the sparing room. There was a question that Nagisa was itching to know, and vice versa; what abilities does she have? About to speak another two voices jumped in too, it was a three way Japanese standoff. Who goes first? With a giggle Nagisa sat down on the mats, motioning for them to join too.

"I'm guessing great minds think alike, since we all want to know the same thing. What abilities do I have? Am I right?"

"Definitely! I'm a werewolf" announced Yaya and backed it up with a wolfish grin. Pun intended.

"I'm an air elemental" continued Tamao looking to Nagisa

"Wow! You're both pretty powerful. What are the others?" Nagisa evaded slightly. She was a terrible liar and it shows.

"Let's see now . . . Shion-sama is a Valkyrie, weapons mastery is her forte, sharp and cold like her image. Chikaru-sama is a witch, powerful one at that, mostly sticks to defensive spells and healing, though don't judge her on that, she can kick ass when she needs to. Little Kagome-chan is a fairy, great at setting up barriers of illusion. And lastly is Miyuki-sama, the medusa. Even when doesn't intend to she can freeze you into silence. That's everyone"

'_I'm impressed, such powerful Mythical souls all in one place, that's rare indeed. Organized too, though who wouldn't be with these Presidents.' _

"Bet you learn loads here. It must be nice to be such good friends as well." Nagisa sighed "I didn't have much of a childhood; I was always off flying around, never staying in one place long enough. It's hard to make friends that way. _'Oh boy. Did I just say flying?'_

"Well unfortunately you got us now" Yaya declared flipping her long hair back over her shoulder. "So what's your class?"

Instead of saying anything, Nagisa clenched her fist. Popping sounds were heard; she slowly opened her fist, releasing multicolor sparks of red, yellow, orange and an occasional blue. Tamao and Yaya enjoyed the mini sparks show.

"Nagisa-chan must be a fire elemental I'm guessing if you can influence fire sparks that way." Tamao said impressed.

"Well tomorrows free, shall we and a few others get together and have some fun?" asked Yaya, knowing that Tamao would agree to. The look of pure joy on Nagisa's face was worth it, a big bright smile and all bubbly with suppressed joy.

Tomorrow was going to be fun, whilst the rest of the current day was spent in idle musings, as Nagisa met friends of Yaya and Tamao. There was a spitfire called Tsubomi, a quiet girl named Hikari along with Chiyo, who was announced as their room attendant. They sat around talking in one of the large rooms at the Strawberry dorms, sipping on tea that Chiyo made. As the time got nearer to dinner Chiyo and Tsubomi went their separate ways, leaving the other girls to walk slowly to the dinner hall. As they approached there were a crowd of excited girls crowding around a figure, which had just went in. All of them had a look of pure adoration and wanting, Nagisa thought it strange and slightly silly to be acting like that. _'What on earth is wrong with some people? It's like a celebrity just walked on in. That girl must be real popular. I wonder if. . .'_

"Hey Tamao-chan, what was that all about?"

"Oh, that's just the Étoiles fan club and admirers. It's always the same." Tamao explained, but with the disbelief on Nagisa's face, she thought to explain a bit more "The Etoile is the most favored among the three schools. It's a high position."

"Not to mention the fact that she's a playgirl and a looker" Yaya butted in.

"That's a title, it doesn't mean anything. She could be a different person underneath" Nagisa optimistically put in. They sat around the same table and waited for the evening prayer. _'I wonder if I'll ever meet her. Nah! Someone like me doesn't stand a chance. Eat now fun tomorrow' _with that said she tucked in heartily and never knowing what was to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The leading lady finally makes an appearance.**

Since it was dreary and downcast, the next day started off slow. Once again Nagisa rose slowly without the drama of the other day. She repeatedly stated to Tamao that it was a weekend privilege, to all young people of sleeping in late. How much she convinced her she didn't know, but considering the head shaking and sighs she received, very little. So with all the quickness Nagisa could muster, she changed and they both went to breakfast, meeting up with Yaya and Hikari on the way. Yesterday they had all agreed to meet in the same salon and figure what to do then. Limited options in this weather.

As they were talking about everything and nothing, Nagisa spotted a lonely looking goldilocks with baby bear, standing by the door. '_She looks so cute and scared, I wonder if she'll like to join us.' _So Nagisa walked over to her and smiled.

"Morning Kagome-chan. Who's this?" indicating her furry friend. When all she got was silence and seeing her uncomfortable, Nagisa wondered what to do next. Until two balls of energy came to the little girl's side.

"Kagome-chan there you are. We wondered where you were." A girl with glasses asked

"We were worried." The other girl added noticing Nagisa she introduced them "Oh hello, you must the new transfer student Chikaru-oneesama talks about. I'm Kizuna and the other one is Remon-chan."

"It's nice to meet you Kizuna-chan, Remon-chan." Liking the two already. "I was about to ask if Kagome-chan would like to come play with us, you're both welcome too." '_Probably easier for her, to have her friends by her side. Kagome-chan's either shy or just quiet'_

"We'll play! We'll play!" bursted Kizuna all excited whilst Remon calmly nodded her head yet still eager.

"Come on then, were still waiting for two of our group." Nagisa smiled leading them to the table.

It wasn't long before the two first years came in and got acquainted with the three Lulim girls. Getting along fine they decided what to do. Suggestions were tossed around and more often than not, thrown away due to the fact they would be indoors and some were plain silly. It was the little voice of Kagome who suggested the game of 'Hide and Seek', and all the girls agreed. Drawing lots, Yaya drew the short straw and then the game commenced. It was going along fine; the young girls were having a blast and the older ones trying to hide the fact. They did have an image of mature young women to maintain, though surely lacking at the moment. Then Nagisa's turn came; they were situated in a corridor with rooms a plenty, she just forgot one thing. One very important thing.

"READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Nagisa shouted as she flung the room's door wide open. Then hell froze over in a flash, as she realized where she was. The meeting room of the three Presidents and Etoile, at this point she didn't know whether she struck gold or not, since all four of them were in there.

'_Damn! Wrong bloody door! Now I'm in for it. Crap!' _Nagisa thought as she stood there. Her blush slowly became a full faced blush, turning near the color of her hair. As she started to bow, a musical giggle echoed in the room. Nagisa brought her head back up and focused on the sound, it came from the one person she didn't know, yet saw at a distance.

The elder girl was in all honesty gorgeous. A mane of silver hair tied loosely, flowed down her back, contrasting with her dark Miator uniform. Her skin was pale, large eyes, twinkling with humor at the moment, framed by long eyelashes, an overall look of intelligence and maturity. _'She's gorgeous! I know now why so many girls are falling for her. Oh boy! And I had to look like a right twit running in here just now.' _Hanging her head a little Nagisa gave a bow and started to apologize.

"I'm very sorry to burst in here like that" rising from her bow, she looked at the council members, mistaking their honest shock for disappointment "I'm truly very sorry. I guess saying it's the wrong room won't help any." A nervous giggle came out.

It was hard apologizing for Nagisa, since nobody had said anything yet apart from the étoile who just giggled. Thankfully Miator's schooling kicked in and Miyuki came to her defense, well kind of.

"Nagisa-chan, it's not very ladylike to barge into rooms without knocking first. Not to mention screaming like that." scolded Miyuki. Chastened, Nagisa kept her head down.

"Miyuki don't be too harsh, it was an honest mistake." Shizuma said as she rose from her seat and moved towards the troublemaker. She stopped just arm lengths away, her hand cupped Nagisa's chin and tilted her head so she could gaze at her properly. "Such a cute girl, may I know your name?"

"I'm sorry Shizuma, allow me" Miyuki came around, whilst Shizuma reluctantly let go of the little red head. "Shizuma, this is Aoi-Nagisa the new transfer student. Nagisa-chan this is Hanazono Shizuma the Etoile." Still in a bit of a daze, from the close contact of the older girl, Nagisa bowed and decided to scarper, she really didn't want to get on Miyuki's bad side any more than she already was.

Shizuma herself bowed a little and saw it as the perfect opportunity to get out of the meeting. Any chance and she took it. Whilst admiring the cute girl, she nearly missed the brooch. _'Huh. That's strange; she has a brooch like Miyuki and the rest. I wonder?'_

"Nagisa-chan, what a cute name for such a cute girl" flirted Shizuma enjoying the little blush yet a small smirk appeared and her eyes seems to go a deeper hue. Shizuma's eyesight was fine.

"Thank you. I may be cute but it's nothing compared to your beauty Shizuma-sama" Nagisa replied impishly.

Miyuki's eyes widened at the response, no-one had ever flirted this openly with Shizuma before, they all went to goo the moment she started to talk them. Glancing a little at the other Presidents, Chikaru was giggling and Shion just rolled her eyes. Shizuma smiled, still locking eyes with the red head. '_A rare find, cute and playful, makes such a change' _

"I'd better go. It's nice meeting you Shizuma-sama" Nagisa remarked as she started to go out the door.

"Nagisa-chan won't you join me at my table for dinner?" Shizuma asked

"Will it be dangerous at all?" an innocent face asked, yet her eyes sparkled with mischief. Shizuma was puzzled to say the least. She had mentioned it was a dinner didn't she? What could be dangerous about that? Nevertheless before she could ask Nagisa to explain, the girl in question answered on her own.

"Yes, I imagine it will be. Between your fan girls and yourself I don't stand a chance." Giving Shizuma a full out smirk, she left the somewhat stunned Etoile to the Presidents. All of which were having a good yet quiet laugh. _'That was new. Hmm, I'll see her at dinner.' _Shizuma thought returning to her seat in silence, thinking of the red head throughout the meeting.

Dinner came round all too quick for Nagisa, who was pacing in her room, nervous and excited at the same time. Since she stormed the meeting of the Student Council, got Shizuma's attention and herself flirting too, teased and laughed at by her friends and altogether just one thing after another. '_What a day! And it isn't over yet. More attention when I don't need it. I have to admit Shizuma-sama is beautiful yet something seems off about her. I'd say lonely but she's got all those fan girls and not to mention Miyuki who's her best friend. Enough! Get thru dinner is number one. Argh! I'm late!' _

Realizing the time she ran out the door and off to the dinner hall. Nagisa was a fast runner, so when she picked up speed and ran down the stairs; she forgot to put on the brakes. Nearing the room she saw Shizuma and tried to stop. She honestly did, but this is Nagisa after all. Colliding hard with the elder girl, with strong arms wrapped around her they fell in a heap. Nagisa straddling Shizuma, whose arms were around the redhead. They weren't the only ones in shock; stares of envy, disbelief and even humor were focused on the two. However Nagisa and Shizuma didn't seem to notice, they just stared at one another until a cough caught there attention. Knowing that they weren't as alone as they thought they both slowly got up, Nagisa blushing heavily and Shizuma with no hints of embarrassment, most likely disappointed.

"I'm very sorry Shizuma-sama."

"No harm Nagisa-chan, though I must admit you certainly know how to make an entrance" Shizuma smirked.

"Nagisa-chan, I'll remind you this once. No running in the halls." And with that Miyuki went into the hall, prodding others to do the same.

"Shall we Nagisa-chan?" Shizuma motioned for her to enter first, and then taking her hand into her own guided her to their seats.

Shizuma still holding onto the warm hand led Nagisa to the head table and pulled out a chair for Nagisa to sit in then did the same for herself. Noticing a little of the stares and mutterings of the others. _'Don't they have anything better to do? Nagisa looks a little uncomfortable, oh well hopefully she will open up in a bit. That's the second time she's made an impact on me' _When everyone was settled down and Etoile had said grace, the noise level had again risen and dinner was served. After a little while, along with sideways glances at Nagisa, Shizuma had to admit she did find the girl cute and intriguing.

"So Nagisa, still find me dangerous?" leaving off the honorifics. With a look of surprise Nagisa faced Shizuma and delicately blushed. With a small smile gracing her face.

"Quite dangerous I think."

"How so?"

"You're like a rare rose surrounded by daisies, drawing butterflies to you each day. Not one can resist and one by one, they are chosen and then left alone. Dangerous you are." Nagisa then sipped her juice looking at Shizuma all the while.

Shizuma was stunned. Her face as calm as always, showing no outward sign of her turmoil within. _'How did she come up with that? Am I that easy to read? No she probably had Tamao talk to her about me.'_

"You have a way with words Nagisa; will you be in the poetry club like your friend Suzumi-san? Must have heard a lot about me in the short time you've been here." A little sharper than she intended.

"I don't listen to gossip Shizuma-sama. True I have heard of you since the Etoile is well thought of around here. But your name was all. I merely deduced the rest. A reputation of a 'playgirl and a looker' as my friend Yaya-chan pointed out." Nagisa shrugged and stared at her plate, which was quite empty. Nerves made her appetite bigger. "I agree on the latter" eyes twinkled.

A helpless laugh bubbled out and soon Nagisa joined in as well. Stares were drawn their way, since it was a rare sight to see the silver haired girl laugh. Not long after, they were closely chatting away, talking about small things. Dessert was mentioned and Nagisa got all happy at the sight, with a bright smile and a hum of pleasure. _'A sweet lover she must be with that expression. I haven't had a good conversation with a cute girl in a long while. She definitely made an impression on me. Dangerous should be her, too damn cute. Oh dear, please tell I'm not falling for her.' _

'You must like sweet things Nagisa" Shizuma pointed out.

"I sure do, since I like the company I'm keeping" with a wink and smile. Shizuma couldn't help but blush a little. This earned her a little laugh from the red imp.

About to give Nagisa the full force of her flirting skills, Miyuki interrupted, leaning into Nagisa and whispered. The young girl's face fell, and nodded her head to Miyuki who abruptly headed for the door. Shizuma noticed out the corner of her eye that five others were departing, knowing one factor that bound them all. The brooch. Pulling her attention back to Nagisa who was out of her seat and standing facing her.

"Thank you for the great company Shizuma-sama. Sorry I have to leave. Goodbye" And with that she fast paced out of the hall. _'I'll see you again Nagisa. I think you're what I've been waiting for'_

**A/N: I hope you liked Nagisa's enterance, i like that part in the anime. Action in the next chapter, finally lol. Things are heating up a little.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Bad guys are emering at last :) **

' "_The sensors have picked up something. It's Wraith." The words I don't want to hear. Strange me saying that, since its why I came here in the first place. I was having fun! Oh well it was nice while it lasted. Shizuma-sama probably won't be interested in talking to me again. Focus. Gotta focus!' _

Nagisa and the rest of the Mythical few were walking quickly to the scene. Although not quietly, as teasing Nagisa was once again the fun thing to do.

"Nagisa-chan you sure looked like you were having fun with Etoile-sama. Must have made a good impression bowling her over like that, twice in one day, or was it the position afterwards?" teased Yaya making Nagisa blush.

"It wasn't like that Yaya-chan. I did have fun and we just talked, mostly about the school."

"Then what was the blushing for? I haven't seen Shizuma-sama do that in such a long while." asked Chikaru with a warm smile. Nagisa blushed more, any more and it would color the same as her hair.

She was saved when Miyuki motioned them into silence and pointed into the trees. It was getting quite dark, yet none dared a light, they didn't want to alert it. When Nagisa conjured up a ball of black flames in her palm, she put fingers to lips. Turning to her right, lifting Yaya's hand up she split the fire into two and whispered "Cold fire" so she could hear, and dropped it into her open palm. Again and again Nagisa repeated it until all the girls had their own light source. Cold fire is a non-burning flame that can permit the holder to see in darkness, yet remains unnoticed by others of the light it gives. With a thank you from each they set off into the trees, branching out into a line, leaving Kagome back a few paces since she best served as a barrier.

There it was; a wraith. Once again Nagisa was fighting these wretched beasts, only this time more personal than before. The creature was definitely of the brawn class, since it was big and all muscle. Not to mention ugly. Ripped skin strewn across its body, leaving flesh exposed. It had a huge head with four eyes and long snout. Two extended teeth jutted out ward curling and sharp. Claws were no better and 4 inches long. A site not to see. A huge bellow of a roar echoed. Nagisa looked up to see a shimmer of a dome, drape over the tops of the trees. Kagome's barrier was activated.

_'Such a strong gift for one so young. I hope everyone is ready.'_ Sensing its prey the Wraith crouched low and waited for the first move. _'The others have practiced together for something like this, think it's best to watch and help out if I'm needed.' _

She was right. A powerful streak of magic flew thru the air, circling the beast creating a cage of pure light. Yaya, in her wolf form, bounded out of the trees. The wraith had cracked the cage and ran head on into Yaya. There was growling and tearing, claws and fangs slashing and biting. The beast was the victor as it flung the wolf off in a huge arc, landing not too far from Nagisa. Wanting to finish the fight it lunged with great speed, nevertheless it should know better. No one likes bullies. Creating a fire barrier of pure light of flame, Nagisa surrounded herself and Yaya protecting them both from the attack. The wraith fell onto the barrier, burning and roaring in total agony, for the flames were of the light and it was of dark. The wraith, pushed deeper into the trees by a great wind, courtesy of Tamao, Shion and Miyuki entered the fight. Former with a summoned katana and the other with venomous darts, made more deadly by the power Miyuki was imbuing into it. Firing at it as one the creature howled with pain and getting weaker and slower with every shot. Yaya was slowly starting to stand up, with a helping hand from Nagisa and Chikaru. Wanting a little revenge she growled at the shooters, with a practiced sequence they stopped firing and cutting; and Yaya bounded to the wounded wraith. She finished it off with a quick snap of the neck.

All was silent. Labored breathing from the wolf that was slowly changing back covered in wounds, which will heal fast with help from Chikaru and her own regeneration abilities. Little Kagome released the barrier and came to stand close by Nagisa. It was their first real battle with a wraith. '_They did well. Working as one and trusting each other to watch their back. I can't wait to train with them. First things first.' _Nagisa walked over to the wraith and just stared at it. After a moment or two of painful memories, she called forth her fire and burnt the corpse.

"What are you doing Nagisa-chan?" a tired Miyuki asked

"When morning comes the wraith will disappear on its own. This just helps it along. Beings such as this, should have never gotten summoned. The quicker there dealt with the better." With that said she turned away from the smoking ruin, letting it burn away. Yaya with the help from Chikaru, all walked silently back to the dorms. Each lost in their own thoughts once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Since their first encounter with the wraith, the next week seemed to pass by quickly for Nagisa. She didn't know how much busier she could get, yet Tamao assured her that she just needed to get into the swing of things and once that happened, it would calm down. Nagisa was training in the Warren with everyone three nights a week for three hours straight, not to mention the night watches with Tamao and Yaya. Then there was the school work itself and finding her way. On her first day she faced French. A little leeway was made for her; the rest of the class had been studying it since their first year. No matter which way she turned the syllabus it still didn't make much sense, even with all the help Tamao was giving her. Heck even Chiyo had surpassed her. It couldn't get any worse could it?

It was the last school day in the week and Nagisa was much looking forward to her weekend. Walking back to the dorms by herself since Tamao had her poetry club, Nagisa decided to do a little exploring of Maidens Park. She loved the serenity of the place and the beauty of it all. Just as she was about to explore, a hand stopped her. Twirling around she saw it belong to one of the Sisters.

"Aoi-san can I ask a small favor?" she kindly asked

"Of course sister, how can I help?"

"Thank you Aoi-san. Could you deliver this to the greenhouse? It's fragile so handle it with care" putting a small parcel into the girls hands.

"Will do Sister. Though I do have one minor problem. Where is the greenhouse?" After she got the directions she set off, humming a happy tune and admiring her surroundings.

The greenhouse was quite large, with large glass panes becoming a round structure altogether. Outside were a sink and the tools of the gardening trade and by the looks of it was very often used. Inside was full of aromas, not too thick you couldn't breathe, but mixed together subtly. Flowers of many kinds were in pots and natural grown too, young trees were dotted around along with shrubs. It was a garden within a garden. Nagisa loved it.

'_So much care has been put into all of this. Smells divine. I'd love to help out around here. Best give this to whoever works here and ask.' _ Nagisa headed towards the table she spotted earlier depositing her errand gently down. Taking a seat, putting her bag down as well, folding her arms on the table head leaning on top she slowly fell asleep.

**Shizuma's POV**

'_It's a good thing I have the greenhouse, I would go mad otherwise. At least I can claim that duty to get away from the paperwork. Don't know why we need a meeting today nothing new needed to be discussed. Shame Nagisa couldn't barge in like last time. I wonder how she's doing; I've only seen glimpses of her. She's a lot more fun than the other girls, who just swoon at the sight of me. I miss her.' _

Shizuma walked to her greenhouse and went inside. Double backing a bit when she saw a familiar redhead asleep on the table. Shizuma thought she was dreaming at first, as she got closer, spotting the parcel on the far end away from Nagisa. Not wanting to wake the girl, as she looked adorable asleep, she picked up the parcel and started to do her routine.

It was much later when Shizuma had finished, finishing off with good pot of tea. Setting down the teapot and cups, Nagisa was beginning to stir. _'She looks adorable. But I wonder about those dreams of hers, didn't seem too peaceful to me'_

"That smells good" a sleepy voice announced

"I should hope so it's my favorite blend" knowing Nagisa would awake with a start.

And Nagisa did wake up with a jolt, eyes wide open, tussled hair and mouth wide open. Staring right at Shizuma. _'Hehehe oh dear she sure looks surprised. How can she since she was bringing along my parcel?' _

"Did you have a good nap Nagisa? You certainly looked as if you needed it. Care for a cup of tea?" pouring her one in the process. Nagisa was doing a great impression of a fish, opening and closing her mouth in silence.

"Shi. . . Shizu… Shizuma-sama? What … what are you doing here?" she finally managed.

"What do you mean? Didn't you know that it's one of the etoile's duties to care for this greenhouse? It's my favorite part of the whole thing."

"Wow! You've done such a wonderful job, it's beautiful in here." Nagisa praised earning a smile off Shizuma. _'I forgot how honest she can be'_

"Do you like flowers Nagisa?" sipping on her tea

"Yes I do. Roses are my favorite but I guess a lot of people say that" chuckling a little.

"I'm guessing you prefer red ones" teased Shizuma not intending to flirt, much.

"Nope. Has to be white, more elegant and alluring" with cute smile and another giggle.

Shizuma gave a full smile and laughed. _'This girl certainly has a way with words.'_

**Nagisa's POV**

Nagisa looked on with delight as the etoile laughed. Knowing not many people got to see this side of her, since she always put on different persona out in public. As she gave a quick glance around, she saw fresh flowers in different pots among other things. She wondered how long she truly had been asleep.

"How long was I asleep?"

"For a good few hours Nagisa. You weren't late for anything were you?"

"No. But I'm surprised you didn't wake me." Nagisa looked a little confused.

"You looked too adorable just sleeping there; I didn't have the heart to wake you. You weren't in my way either." She explained setting her empty cup down.

"Have you finished for the day?" Nagisa asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"In here yes. Why?" asked a puzzled Shizuma

"Well I was wondering if you were going back to the dorms as well so I could walk with you." rushed Nagisa blushing yet again, not daring to look at the one in front. _'Why did I ask it like that? I sounded like one of those fan girls and with that just now I'm sure she thinks so too. I just wanted to spend a bit more time with her is all.' _

"I'd like that. We haven't spoken as much as I've liked since the dinner date. Shall we?" holding her out her hand like a queen. Nagisa blushed darker yet smiled with delight and grasped onto the hand. Hand in hand they made their way out of the greenhouse and off to the dorms. Hands held tightly, talking softly they made their way along and with each step drew them closer together.

It was a few hours later when the sun has just gone down, Nagisa and Tamao were doing a quick check of the grounds. Shion had explained that a quick check of the grounds at night before your watch familiarizes yourself. Nagisa thought it was to stop them from being too lazy but then again she could be wrong. The two friends silently walked along, enjoying being in each other's company. _'Air elementals have a gift of foresight. I wonder if she's seen anything.'_

"A bit but then it's all pretty vague. I'm still pretty new in that area, so I've been reading up on it as much as I can. All I see is a tunnel leading to a dead end. Then cryptic symbols flash and dark flames shoot out and I wake up in a cold sweat." Tamao answered, glancing to her side found her friend wasn't there.

Nagisa just stopped. Her heart was going so fast, and she shook all over. She remembered the way clearly as if it was yesterday and the fear was still as strong. _'That can't be right. The tomb is sealed up tight with many enchantments too. How? Who? I can't let that happen again!' _Nagisa was shook out of it, with Tamao's help literally. She hadn't realized she'd stopped and reassured Tamao that she was fine. An excuse of hating ghost stories worked out like a charm.

Nagisa saw her friend look sharply around. Moving closer to her, Tamao whispered in her ear, one word. Wraith. Signaling Tamao to lead, she shook her head. Wondering what was going on Nagisa kept silent and on high alert.

The attack came from above. Screeching in a high tone, that made you cringe in pain. Ever heard fingernails being drawn across a chalkboard? It was like that but much more sharper. There were 3 of them, small birdlike things. No feathers more like bat wings. Their talons and beaks looked sharp in the dim light. As the wraith birds came at them yet again, Nagisa raised up a barrier, which they avoided just in time. Circling around above them and waited. Tamao moved her hands, each moving in circles and creating mini hurricanes and sent it flying capturing two and crushing them swiftly. The other was swiftly descending using it as cover to attack; claws out it flew straight at Tamao. Seeing this Nagisa dived into the blunette, knocking her to the ground, taking the force of the claws. Letting out a cry of pain her anger surfaced, her eyes deepening to a dark red and power radiated off her. Tamao was shocked at the change of her best friend. Nagisa got up and turned to the irritating fiend. '_No-one hurts my friends in any sense.'_ Slapping together her hands, in a prayer type manner, she brought forth pure white fire. Slowly moving her hands apart white sparks emanated from it. The fiend descended, feeling the energy coming from below. Nagisa with white sparks of flame, shot it outwards in a dazzling strike, killing the wraith instantly.

Nagisa still heaving with excess anger and power tried to calm herself down. Tears silently slid down here face. Not wanting to look at Tamao she kept her eyes firmly closed. _'Calm down! Calm down! Take it easy she's safe, she's not hurt.'_ Her friend had gotten closer and gently pulled the shaking girl into a hug, laying her head on her shoulder.

"Thank you Nagisa-chan." And with those precious words Nagisa began to slowly calm down. "We need to get your back seen to Nagisa-chan." Pulling away slightly and seeing the ripped uniform where claws had sliced thru. Tamao gasping in surprise in what she saw.

"What's wrong Tamao-chan?" turning quickly to face her.

"Your wounds, they've healed. How is that possible?"

"I've always been able to do that. It's not a big deal, though I'm sure glad you're ok." Nagisa softly smiled. _'Not my fault you think I'm a fire elemental. Then again I'm not saying what I am either. I'm sorry to lie' _

Tamao gently cupped Nagisa's face and wiped away the tears, looking into her eyes all the while. Blushing slightly Nagisa stood still.

"You're certainly a mystery Nagisa-chan" Tamao softly spoke


	9. Chapter 9

It was safe to say that Tamao kept a closer eye on Nagisa after that. During school hours and down in the Warren, Nagisa felt eyes watching everything she did. It was creepy and nerve raking. The good points were the extra time she spent with Shizuma in the greenhouse and the occasional meals together. Rumors were spreading, as they always do, that they were dating. Nagisa denied it yet couldn't help wonder about it all. Why does Shizuma put up with me?

It was early Saturday morning when there was urgent knocking on the door. Not waiting for a response, Miyuki barged right in. Sitting up in shock and half asleep, Nagisa in a tousled state groggily eyed the President.

"Sorry Nagisa-chan, but you both have to get up. We're all wanted in the Head Sisters office."

Nagisa got up, or rather down, as she got her feet twisted in the sheets. Tamao and Nagisa got dressed as quickly as possible, Miyuki giving them privacy had stepped out earlier. The three went down stairs and joined up with the others, Yaya looking rather ruffled and grumpy. Another anti-morning person to be cautious around.

Once again they were seated in the office. Kagome still quiet had grown quite attached to Nagisa, and set herself down next to her. The Head Sister looked serious and worn down as she herself got comfortable with a cup of tea.

"I'm sorry for the early morning girls, especially with you keeping late nights." The sister apologized "You've been doing a good job of keeping the wraith at bay."

"There's a but coming" murmured Yaya behind her tea.

"However the Council is becoming concerned, that the wraith are not moving on. They have been here longer than any of the previous."

"You think they found what they're looking for?" Nagisa asked

"All they've done is attacked us. Certainly no time to go off snooping" Yaya remarked

"That's her point Yaya-chan. It's not a thing it's searching for, it's someone." Tamao quickly put together.

"Of course" whispered Shion "I'm guessing at each place they went to, the Few have attacked the wraith, am I right Sister?"

"Yes indeed Tomori-san. You are quite right. One of you is what they seek, though as for whom and what, I'm looking into it. As for the students let the teachers handle them. I am sorry about this girls."

"What's so important about just one of us?" the young wolf asked in disbelief.

In a discreet fashion Tamao looked over at Nagisa, seeing conflicting emotions strewn across her face. Whatever the reasons she looked distraught and lost.

Breaking off from the rest Nagisa wondered about, lost in her thoughts of how to handle the situation now. _'I wish I could call upon someone to help out. But after what happened before no-one wants to talk. I'm scared. I don't know what they would say. I can't just go and say "Hi I'm a phoenix they might be after me" sounds stupid even to me. Not after what happened the last time, where everything just got worse when I did. I guess that's the reason behind everything I do.' _

Nagisa had found herself by the lake. It was silent here. She felt like expressing herself in one way or the other. So she started to sing, pouring all her grief, anger, fears and loss into her song. Her strong voice carried the song well; no words were needed as all her emotions were embedded in the song. Everything Nagisa sang touched the soul. Tears were cascading down her face, making it hard for her to see, and with her song harder for her to hear. A woman approached and just watched and listened. She too was crying at the sad soulful song of the younger girl. Crying too hard to sing, Nagisa stopped and cried harder dropping to knees in sorrow.

Arms wrapped around her, one around the waist and one around the shoulders, drawing Nagisa in a tight embrace. Fighting a little to escape until a warm familiar voice whispered in her ears. "It's ok. I'm here." Shizuma comforted her. Nagisa wrapped her own arms tight about her. Letting her tears and cries loose. With soft murmurs of comfort and gentle rocks soothing Nagisa as she wept.

It took Nagisa a while to stop crying and calm down, never letting go of Shizuma in the process. Shizuma gently tilted Nagisa's face so she could wipe away the tears, and cradled her flushed face looking directly into her eyes. Both of them were lost, for both found peace in that instance, a sense of belonging and completion.

"You sing beautifully Nagisa; I didn't know that about you. You seem to project feelings through it too. I hope I can hear you sing again." Still cradling her face, smiling softly.

"It's one of my gifts Shizuma-sama" leaning into the touch

"Why were you crying?" Shizuma cautiously asked not wanting to pry, yet desperately wanting to know. The young girl had become quite special to her, through the moments they had together. _'Nagisa what has made you so sad? It hurts me to see you like this. I always want to see that bright smile of yours on your face. Laughing at jokes and having fun. I'm falling in love' _Shizuma thought all the while hugging her close. Nagisa was debating on what to say, she never really lied to her friends, just evaded the truth. _'I can't tell you I'm a Mythical or any of the rest. I don't want to lie. What can I say?'_ Nagisa debated with herself.

"I'm afraid" Nagisa softly spoke, so quiet that Shizuma nearly missed it.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Being in the darkness, afraid of losing everyone I care about. Most of all being alone, I've been that way for so long, that I forgot what it was like before I came here, now I never want to let go." Hanging her head down Nagisa willing away fresh tears.

"Nagisa look at me." Waiting for her to look at her "You can tell me everything and anything when you're good and ready. But know this I will never leave you, you're too precious to me now." drawing closer to the young phoenix and planting a kiss, on her reddening cheek. Both smiled in response, Nagisa feeling loved once more snuggled in deeper into the arms of her blossoming love.

Deep in the Warren two blunettes were making their way out, after a quick study session of looking into anything related to wraith. Hand in hand they made their way out.

"Tamao is everything all right? Your miles away and I'm guessing you haven't heard a word I've said."

"I'm sorry Miyuki-chan. I guess with all that's been going on these past few weeks or so, it's kind of hard to sort things out." Tamao squeezed Miyuki's hand in comfort

"It has been busy I guess." One look on her love's face knew there was something else on her mind. "Spill it Tamao. What's really going on in there?"

Tamao smiled a little, nothing got past her girlfriend easily. A quick nod of her head, she put her thoughts together, wondering if she truly was overthinking it, knowing whatever it was the person next to her wouldn't judge, though probably tease is the best word.

"It's Nagisa-chan." A quick look to Miyuki's worried face she continued "Don't get me wrong Miyuki; she is my best friend, no matter what. However everything really started when she first came here, the wraiths mainly. Then it's her whole aura. It screams power, much more than an elemental should. Her abilities aren't even related, haven't you noticed? She has so much power and knowledge."

"What are you saying Tamao?" halting them in one of the many tunnels.

"I don't know love. But she just doesn't add up."


	10. Chapter 10

Shizuma, escape artist extraordinaire, was once again absent from the student council meeting. She felt it best to distance herself from prying eyes, in truth; it's more like hiding so she doesn't get a scold off Miyuki. She is one scary lady once she gets going. Quiet, secluded, peaceful and far enough away, Shizuma headed towards the lake.

It was early afternoon yet the paths were un-usually quiet. Not that Shizuma minded she preferred it that way. She didn't get very far along when something bowled her over. Literally. Lying sprawled on the floor looking to the sky, shock and confusion kicked in, although when a familiar face framed with red hair appeared, she couldn't help but smile.

"You sure know how to knock a girl off her feet!"

"Shizuma-sama! Are you all right?" Nagisa asked. Then looked at their positions and blushed. Hiding her face she jumped up, careful to avoid another blunder, and held out her hand. Shizuma was sporting a smirk as she accepted the hand up. _'Her blush is too cute. I can't help but tease her.'_

"I'm fine just a little surprised. Usually girls are bowled over by me not the other way around" Shizuma teased, enjoying the reddening blush. She happened to notice her eyes seemed to get pinker too. "Why were you in such a rush?"

"Ah . . . well . . . Tamao-chan mentioned something about having a cake order coming in, then I forgot my bag, so I had to run and get it, got told off by a sister . . " Nagisa mumbled, unable to continue, since her face was now fully red, not to mention the fact that Shizuma was trying so hard not to laugh. Finally she gave in and let loose.

Putting her arm around the blushing girl she led her back to the dorms. Not wanting her to have any more run-ins with bad luck. Shizuma calmed down after a bit, still holding onto Nagisa.

"You truly are trouble Nagisa-chan." Noticing the flinch that crossed her face, decided to let it pass, wondering what it could be. "Nagisa is there anything you want to talk to me about?"

"Hmm. . . Sorry seems my heads in the clouds today, cant to seem to shake it off." Nagisa replied softly

"Nothing bad with your family I hope or with anything in school." A little worried that her fan girls might be involved; for Nagisa not the girls.

"Apart from the glares and whispers, nothing on the scale when you walk on by Shizuma-sama" with a small smile "As for family I don't have one."

'_No wonder she has fears on being alone, she always has been. Well she's got me now, not to mention her friends too.'_ Squeezing her shoulder a little and smiling her warm smile they both continued on.

A chilly breeze made the girls shudder and stop. Shizuma thought it strange, since it was coming into summer. The air got cooler fast, becoming so cold you could see your own breath. Birds were no longer singing. Silence reigned. The sun seemed to dim for a second. Like a signal warning them.

Shizuma was about to take off, looked over to Nagisa and froze herself. The girl had changed somehow, she looked more menacing. Her eyes now a deep red and she seemed to burn with intensity. _'Is that my Nagisa? She seems so different and more dangerous.' _Touching her slightly on her arm, Nagisa turned her head. Where a scary look once was, now formed into a worried one. But before anyone could move or talk, a fierce roar chilled the air. Heads turned as one, to witness a wraith emerging from the trees. You smelt it before you saw it. It was built like a bear, yet moved with feline grace. Its appearance was hideous. Black leathery skin stretched across its body. Its face with eyes of insanity, razor canine teeth, that outgrew its natural shape with slobbering gums. Long limbs showed claws of steel, clicking with each step, forming ice around its body like a shield.

**Nagisa's POV**

Nagisa quickly sized it up, wondering what a wraith was doing out in the middle of the day. They hated sunlight. _'Well ice is its forte, so it could probably shield itself better from the sun. Lucky me. Somehow I've got to get Shizuma-sama away'_. Luck wasn't on her side. Putting herself in front of Shizuma, she faced it head on. With a roar the creature charged, closing the distance rapidly. Nagisa brought fire to hand and created a barrier surrounding them both, intricate designs flashed and glowed brightly when the wraith impacted. It was thrown well clear. Barrier dropped, Nagisa formed fire arrows and shot them, and with precision they all hit the mark, yet slowed him down was all it did. Quickly she shaped a jet stream of fire at the wraith. A wild roar froze it and with cracks, the shards turned and shot back at Nagisa.

"NAGISA!" screamed Shizuma

Dodging and rolling the shards grazed her lightly, though still drawing blood. Nagisa was getting angry and bothered; the uniform wasn't made to battle wraiths in. Wraith thinking to overpower her by brute force once more charged and pounced. The fire wielder waited till the last possible moment for her chance. She dropped to the ground and rolled underneath, with fire curving around her as she did, the wraith got burned. Coming into a defensive crouch, Nagisa formed a blade of white fire, watching as the creature slowly got back up. Head flicking slightly, it looked around. A white owl landed on a branch, with an ugly growl, was sent back on its way. Help would quickly be on its way. Not soon enough for Nagisa as feral eyes landed on Shizuma. Nagisa knew what was coming and started forward, as soon as the beast charged full on. Shizuma in total shock and fear was rooted to the spot. Wraith and Mythical was toe to toe, strength powered its pounce, claws full out ready to dig in deep, collided heavily into warm flesh.

"NOOOO!"

Surrounded in a barrier of flames, Shizuma looked on in fear, tears of anguish marking her face. Up tight against the barrier, Nagisa was in the grips of the wraith. The claws in her shoulders were holding her tight, with small hands grasping the wrists to hold them in place. Claws tensed, Nagisa screamed in agony, she would have collapsed if not for the barrier and the wraith holding her up. Finally having its prey, it ripped his claws free tossing the girl to the floor. Groaning at the pain Nagisa tried to summon fire, yet all she could do was a small flame. Pain was making it hard to concentrate. She daren't try anything else since the barrier needed to be working. The beast loomed over her, globs of drool dripped onto her face and clothes, rancid breath making her want to heave. Looking instead to Shizuma, whose tear filled eyes were glued onto her. _'At least she's safe, help is coming soon. I'm glad Chikaru-sama kept her familiar around. I just have to deal with this ugly brute.'_ Smiling a small smile she looked back up.

A shot of white light threw the wraith off her and a familiar growl was heard. Then a black wolf was seen crashing into the weakened wraith and began tearing it apart. All the while shots of different spells were cast to help. Struggling to her feet, Nagisa slowly and surely went over to Shizuma; all the while her body was slowly regenerating itself. Resting her hand on the barrier, ignoring the battle around her, the flames glowed a deep red streaming back into her, giving her much needed energy. Before she could blink, strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. Leaning into the warmth Nagisa tenderly hugged her back, closing her eyes and letting the peace wash over her.

"Nagisa-chan. Shizuma-sama. Are you both ok?" a soft voice asked them. Nagisa let go of the etoile, and made to turn around. Yet a strong arm remained a firm grip on her shoulder, still hugging her close.

"We're fine Chikaru-sama. Shizuma-sama is shook up but I think that's understandable. As for me I'm doing ok now."

"What do you mean ok? That thing clawed you and tossed you around like a rag doll, see look!" As she pointed to one of the claw marks, all she saw was freshly tender skin, a good few weeks of healing in a matter of minutes. The only indication of former wounds were the tears and blood covering her. Shizuma turned paler and looked at the three students.

"Shizuma! Nagisa-chan! Are you both all right?" Miyuki's voice hollered. Tamao and Shion were with her as they descended on them.

Tamao ran straight to Nagisa and gave her a once over, with a quick hug, smiling a little that her friend wasn't hurt too badly. Yaya, looking slightly ruffled joined them and together watched as Shizuma was brewing up a storm.

"What the hell is going on? What are those things that attacked us? And what are all of you?" Shizuma shouted anger won over shock, determined now to find out the truth. When no-one was forthcoming she turned to her little red haired devil.

Nagisa froze as those eyes bore into her. Weariness settled in and quickly scanned the faces of the others. '_This is great. Leave it to me. Shizuma has seen us using our gifts, the wraith and now wants me to explain? What do I say?' _All eyes looked away; this was all up to her. Truth seemed the best option, since she couldn't really lie at the best of times. However before she could explain anything, Kagome came running, straight to Chikaru. Clutching tightly to her bear she looked around at the scene.

"Chikaru-oneesama the Head Sister wants everyone to come to her office at once, including Etoile-sama."

"That witch sure knows what goes on in this school" Yaya looked on in surprise at the summons.

"Well we'd better go. Come on Shizuma. Nagisa-chan why don't you go and get cleaned up and rest, you've done enough today." With a quick hug from Tamao and a shoulder squeeze from Yaya they all set off to the Head sisters' office. She watched them walk away and just before she started off herself, she noticed Shizuma turn round and gave a small smile and wave before continuing on. '_Wow! Did that just happen? I'm glad she isn't hurt, better yet fainted. Most humans do. The talk will do her good, especially since she suspected something anyway. Well better get cleaned up, the blood feels horrible. Ewww wraith drool!'_

It was late afternoon, with a fresh uniform on and a quick nap Nagisa felt refreshed. Since her friends weren't back she decided to go someplace quiet and think, leaving a quick note for Tamao just in case. So here she was. Nagisa sat by the lakes edge, admiring how the sun glistened on the water, making it sparkle like crystals. Stretching out her legs with her arms bracing her, she quietly watched the serenity around her. Wishing she could bottle it and use it on herself the way she was now. _'What am I going to do? Shizuma-sama knows! It's all so confusing' _Shaking her head in dismissal she tried to calm down, it only seemed to make it worse. Nagisa got up and started to pace along the lakes edge, arms tightly crossed and head down. '_I should have been more careful of my surroundings. I didn't expect a wraith in the middle of the day. But when it went after us, I just reacted. It all happened so fast. Why are human emotions so puzzling? I'm such an idiot! I never learn!' _

Trying to physically let off steam, she first checked her surroundings making sure no human was in site. Check! She then started to lob fire balls at the water, putting more of her frustrations and energy into each one. Nagisa did this for the next ten minutes, making the lake edge into a sauna. Steam was definitely getting loose. _'I'll just have to wait for Tamao to tell me what went on. I can't very well do much else.' _So with a long sigh and deep thoughts she headed off back to her room.

**A/N: Well i hope you guys like reading this, tell me what you think good or bad. Helps me out. Thanks to you, whoever you are ;) whos been following since the beginning. **


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Nagisa didn't see Shizuma anywhere. She had fallen asleep before Tamao had even returned, and now with her classes about to start it wasn't a good time to go into the details. All Tamao had said was that they had talked and made Shizuma sign the contract. _'I could have guessed all that. Bet they didn't tell her about the particulars of the contract. What I want to know is how she really feels about it all.' _

Class was well underway, when in walked the most popular girl in the schools. As one, the girls got all dazed faces and gooey eyed looks. Nagisa was astonished and looked at Tamao who just shrugged, yet hiding a small smirk. With a graceful walk Shizuma glided to the teacher and in a soft voice talked to her. A nod of the head she addressed her class.

"Aoi-san you're wanted in the Head sister's office, Hanazono-san is here to escort you." Nagisa was a little taken aback by the request, yet she gathered her things and started for the front of the class. It was intimidating to say the least. Nagisa could fight wraith no problem but facing jealous glares from nearly every girl was too much. Without a word spoken, both of them walked out and headed off towards the office.

With a jolt Shizuma took hold of Nagisa's hand and led her away out of the school. Confused and willing Nagisa couldn't help but follow, not to mention the iron grip her hand was in. _'Is she that mad at me? She hasn't said a word. Where are we going? Looks like the greenhouse'_

Hand in hand they had walked thru the grounds and entered the greenhouse, with no one in site. They hadn't been stopped or found out, which made Nagisa think of ditching French lessons if it was this easy. Dragged to the table and finally let loose, Nagisa hesitantly stood near the chair, nervous about what was going to come up. Shizuma herself had her backed turned to her, so she couldn't read her face or tell what she was thinking. _'Please say something, I hate this silence. I know we need to talk about everything; I don't want to lose our friendship. I couldn't stand that. I hope she isn't leaving.'_

"Sit down Nagisa, I think we need that talk now" a low voice directed as she herself sat down. Nagisa saw then the face that was becoming dear to her. It was a mix of confusion, discomfort and tired. Nagisa slowly sat down and said nothing, waiting patiently for Shizuma to start.

"I guess I should thank you for saving me last night" Shizuma thanked her with a small smile that softened her features.

"No need to thank me Shizuma-sama. You would have done the same in my place. I just wished you found out in a nicer way." hanging her head a little "And on top of that more information that's sure to leave you frazzled."

"I always wanted to know what the brooches were about; I didn't think it was something so grand." crossing her arms loosely "yet it seems like a dream. Miyuki tried hard to cushion it all for me but. . ."

"Nothing can really soften it. You've seen the horrors and the best of us just yesterday."

"How are you doing really? Suzumi-san said you heal up quick." She leaned over slightly placing her hands on the table.

"I'm fine all healed." Reaching over and clasping Shizuma's hand giving it a slight squeeze. "Shizuma-sama you can talk to me about it if you need to, I'll be here has long as you need me for. I'm not going anywhere"

"The Sister only gave me the basics last night, making me sign a weird document. We discussed secrecy and the fact not to wonder at night anymore." returning the squeeze keeping their hands entwined. "But nothing too specific, fathoming I knew enough already."

"Ask away, I know a bit on the topic, who better to ask?" Nagisa smiled and Shizuma laughed at the bubbly girl.

"Ok. What abilities do you girls have?"

For a long time Shizuma and Nagisa played the Q&A game, lost in each other and the revelation that Shizuma was introduced to. Shizuma learned with fascination about the Mythical souls, wanting to learn more about their past and principles. Nagisa was enjoying talking to her startled at the depth of the questions Shizuma was asking her. _'She really is interested in the few. Taking it rather well too. It's nice talking to her like this, I can now tell her about things I'm doing without evading. Just hopes she avoids the main question; me.' _

"There's so much to know and it's getting late. Shall we head on back Nagisa? Rather not get caught by the Sister as it is." Both of them rising from the chair, Nagisa picking up her bag as well, Shizuma held out her hand. "I need my little savior by my side"

Taking her hand with tinted cheeks she replied "Your my savior today Shizuma-sama, you saved me from my French lessons" with an embarrassed grin. Both laughing they walked back to the strawberry dorms.

**Shizuma's POV**

A tug on her hand stopped Nagisa from entering the door; instead she was being ushered around to the side of the building. Once more she was following Shizuma, this time walking side by side instead of dragging behind. Ahead Nagisa saw a simple Gazebo with vines trailing up the main supports, sporting roses giving it a seclusion feel. Stopping underneath Shizuma turned to face the little redhead. Reaching out for the other hand she held them in her own, staring at the deep pink eyes. _'At least from what I've heard today I understand Nagisa a bit better. Yet she still fascinates me, there's still a mystery in those eyes. And so much pain. Should I ask her? What will she say?' _Shizuma thought.

"Nagisa, would you meet up with me again tomorrow? I enjoyed myself a lot today and would like to do so again." Nagisa's mouth dropped wide open. _'Not what she was expecting'_

"Are you asking me out Shizuma?" Nagisa smirked "because that could be dangerous"

"Still finding me dangerous Nagisa?"

"Personally, yes. Though it might be more dangerous for you" unclasping her hands from Shizuma's, she engulfed her in a ferocious hug. "I may never let you go" With a big smile and a warmed heart Shizuma hugged her back tightly. They stayed like that for a while just holding each other close, until Nagisa noticed the sun low in the sky.

"We'd best get inside Shizuma, it's getting late and I don't want a repeat of yesterday" Nagisa pulled away "But first I want to give you something. Watch this"

Stooping down she picked up a twig, held it closely to her chest with both hands clasping it tightly. White fire streaked with flames of red surrounded her hands in a soft glow, ending in a bright orange streaking by. Shizuma was in awe of what she was seeing, true she saw more amazing feats last night, but she actually saw this up close and was in a more stable mind. When Nagisa opened her eyes she took one of Shizuma's hands and in it carefully placed a rose. The rose itself was dazzling, a blend of white and red, looking closer she saw it gently burn yet cool to the touch. When she smelt the rose, it warmed her inside, like an overdose on what made you all fuzzy and happy. Shizuma was speechless at the gift and looked to Nagisa.

"This is my proof to you Shizuma, I wanted you have something, if I'm not around, that will make you smile and make you happy, because you gave me all of that, when I needed it most." With watery eyes, Shizuma reached out to Nagisa, softly took her hand and kissed it. No more words were needed.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days were busy indeed for Nagisa, it wasn't just the schoolwork she had to contend with, with the exams coming up she needed to pass them. Her summer fun in the sun depended on it. The only thing baring her way was, of course, French. The ultimate horror lesson Nagisa had at Miator, so to get help she went to the number one, Shizuma. Who in the evenings gave her tutoring lessons to pass, of course it was filled with laughing, teasing. Don't get the wrong idea Shizuma was tutoring her hard, just the French sometimes didn't correspond with the syllabus at all, hence the deep blushes of the younger girl and the full out smirk of the other.

The night watches also were making it harder for the young phoenix to concentrate, with all of them now patrolling together, wanting to be a more reckoning force, it was late to bed each night. The stress was piling on the young Mythical's, so a plan was devised, with Shizuma in tow, for them to have a relaxing evening to chill out. Chikaru, Tamao and Kagome put extra sensors on alert, with Chikaru's familiar, white owl keeping watch. Shion and Miyuki had weapons to hand, away from prying eyes, kind of hard to explain away the darts and Nagisa and Yaya doubled checked the dorms making sure no one could get out that night without them knowing about it. When all was done they had a lovely evening relaxing in the main room, sitting around a table and having fun, whilst Shizuma graciously served them tea.

It was certainly a sight to see, all the Presidents, étoile and younger girls all sitting down together. Hikari with Tsubomi joined them, along with the double trouble, Kizuna and Remon together easily fitting in and talking merrily. '_This certainly is fun. I can't believe I have so many people I can call friends, and most who know me for me. Well mostly me for the moment. I want this exam week over with as soon as possible its stressful! Shizuma has been great teaching me French, though her teasing knows no bounds. I like it, just wish I wouldn't blush so heavily, it's embarrassing'_ Heaving a little sigh Nagisa attracted her partner's attention.

"Everything ok Nagisa?" Shizuma whispered

"Yes Shizuma, everything's fine. I just want exams over and done with; it's so not helping my blood pressure" smiling a little "I want to go to summer school with everyone, leaving my bad case of French for another year."

"Nagisa-chan certainly is terrible in that, I thought learning it was fun now because of Shizuma-sama. You look like you're floating on air when you get back" making the said girl blush slightly

"Shizuma's no better Tamao; she looks like a cat that just got the cream. Haven't seen her happy in such a long time." Teased Miyuki making the two girls blush more.

"So the rumors are true. You and Etoile-sama are dating?" Kizuna screeched loudly, the noise in the room dropped low. Stares were been sent their way. The girls around the table looked amused and a few were giggling softly. Miyuki was trying to hold her laugh in with not much success, nice to see Shizuma knocked off her game. Nagisa's face was such a red that it matched her hair with deep pink eyes, dropped her head whilst Shizuma just looked shocked with only a touch of a blush, she did have a reputation to hold. _'Way to go Kizuna-chan. Scream it louder next time. I really hate being the center of attention. Besides we haven't exactly said anything regarding that. We haven't really discussed it ourselves much. Guess we have to now'_

Nagisa pulled herself together, still blushing heavily, carried on as if nothing was said. Of course, she forgot to take into account a certain flair for the dramatic, etoile. In a flash an arm snaked round Nagisa, pulling her very close, Shizuma quickly and effectively silenced any outburst with a long soft kiss. Pulling back after a while smiling wide at the blushing redhead, who stared transfixed by the other girls gaze. Laughter and cheers echoed around the table let them know they weren't alone.

"That answer your question Kizuna-chan?" still holding Nagisa close. They continued chatting away and having fun, late thru the evening until the few and Shizuma were all that was left. Giving them all a bit of freedom to speak about events.

"I think we needed this break, after all that's happened it looks like we won't get another chance for a while." Shion sighed slouching slightly.

"Isn't that the truth, I don't know how many night patrols I can keep doing if it ends up the same way each time." Yaya said rolling her shoulders to work out the kinks.

"You're a werewolf Yaya-chan, aren't you supposed to like nights?" Shizuma asked with a small grin. Yaya looked directly at her then smirked.

"Just because I'm a werewolf, don't mean squat. You don't see snakes on Miyuki-san do you? Or boils and wrinkles dotting Chikaru-sans face. To look as good as me you need beauty sleep, they didn't hear me when I told them and now look at them." Giggling softly Shizuma shook her head.

"Sleeping Yaya-san? Surely not. Apparently you don't sleep much anyway when you get the chance, due to a certain pink-haired girl" implied Miyuki getting a little of her own back. Yaya didn't back down, even blushing a little she struck back.

"I get it when I can. The same goes for you too, a little harder now since Nagisa has come, no?" Everyone was swiveling their heads back and forth, like watching a tennis match only more fun. Deciding the teasing was getting nowhere, and not wanting to become a part of it when it does Shion decided to get right back on track.

"Enough you two, you can tease each other another day. When I'm in the mood to watch would be appreciated" with a small smile "We do have to discuss what we're going to do, like Yaya said these night watches aren't doing us any good."

"Why? Wraith hasn't attacked you as far as Miyuki and Nagisa have told me." Shizuma asked

"That's the point Shizuma, they haven't. They come; we find them and they leave before we can do anything. It's been that way for a while now and it's really strange. What are they waiting for?" Miyuki pointed out.

"Can we capture one?" the calm voice of Chikaru put in "If we could then maybe learn something from it"

"That's hard to do Chikaru-sama. Remember it broke your cage of light easily not to mention, the fact that wraith don't talk." Tamao described

"What about this Master everyone alludes to?" Shizuma asked "Can we not trick them to coming here?" Everyone was thinking on that, it didn't occur to them to lay a trap for the main person, the Council was supposed to. _'The fact there that powerful than nearly all of us put together is another thing. Summoning the wraiths put them dangerously on top. Not to mention other skills he could possess. Trust Shizuma to think of that. A fresh eye is what we needed. Yet how?'_

"The fact is Shizuma we don't know what they're looking for to be considered bait."

"Or if they too are waiting for something. Or someone." Tamao whispered looking at Nagisa slightly. Nagisa caught the look, so did Shizuma who let it slide for now.

Finally after a long fun evening the girls had retired, receiving a loving kiss from Shizuma before she entered her room. Tamao had changed into her nightgown and sat on her bed, staring at her lap. Nagisa thought it strange, for her friend acting this way, so she quickly got changed herself and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong Tamao-chan?"

"Nagisa-chan why are lying to us?" whispering quietly

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked as Tamao faced her

"Who are you truly? You are my friend and I care about you, but I don't know anything about you. You have exceptional gifts in fire control. Not to mention the fact that you heal like Yaya-san only much faster, that's impressive since her class is known for it. And then there's your singing. It's beautiful Nagisa-chan I've never heard anything like it. Why don't you trust me?" Tamao loudly berated her friend. Nagisa looked on in silence and a little hurt. _'All this time she has the facts yet hasn't put them together fully, I'm impressed. But I am who I am and there are deeper rules for me to follow. No matter how much I want to share with them. I just can't. It's for her safety to.'_

Rising from the bed not looking at her friend, she crossed over to her own. Without turning around she spoke.

"I trust you Tamao never doubt that. You're my best friend. But there are rules that even I must follow outside of the Council you keep. Please have a little faith in me. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me, now or in the future." With that she got into bed and settled down. Tamao was even more confused than before. _'You're certainly a mystery Nagisa, I will find out. And when I do it won't change a thing' _Tamao thought to herselfas she got into bed and dreamed dark dreams.

**A/N: I'm no good at fluffy material so forgive me if some of it sounds weird. Thanks for the reviews by the way :) Story will move along a bit now, wraiths get a little more attention. **


	13. Chapter 13

During breakfast, to the envy of most, Nagisa and Shizuma were once again closely seated together. Shizuma looked closely at her little fireball and noticed she looked tense. Brushing a loose strand back behind her ear, Shizuma earned herself a small smile of thanks.

"You look worried Nagisa, what is it?"

"It's nothing Shizuma, me and Tamao had a bit of a talk last night and it didn't go well." Shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the … Shadows." Shizuma said awkwardly.

"Shadows eh? You know they called them that a long time ago, you should read the book about it, I think Tamao has it. I best be off Shizuma I have to meet up with Yaya. I'll see you after school?" With a nod Nagisa kissed her cheek and quickly took off. _'I wonder what happened last night to put Nagisa in an off mood. Usually she can mask it a little. Best talk to Tamao-san about it." _

She didn't have to wait long for the said person to finish, by her side was Miyuki. Asking if she could join them, the three set off to class. When they were out of earshot of any people Shizuma brought up the point of Nagisa.

"Of course I'll lend you the book Shizuma, there's no harm in that." Tamao said "As for Nagisa we had a disagreement last night, I'll talk to her today, I guess I went a bit far."

"I'm betting it has something to do with what you said last night. I saw the look you gave her and so did she. Everyone has secrets some more serious than others." Shizuma sternly alleged

"So you know she's hiding things too Shizuma-sama."

"You must think it's a bit eerie too Shizuma, considering. The shadows come, Nagisa shows up and I know for a fact no one from the Council knows where she's from or how she knows so much. We few have known each other for a long time, it can't be us the wraiths are after." Miyuki reassured her friend not wanting to get on the bad side of either of them.

"If it does concern Nagisa will you stand by her? Not judging her?" stops in mid stride, staring at her friends. Bluenttes stopped and faced her when Tamao smiled and stepped forward.

"Nagisa is my best friend and always will be. No matter what" Accepting her words Shizuma nodded her head and continued on. _'Like me Tamao-san I will stand by my Nagisa. I just want this to end for all our sakes.'_

**Nagisa's POV**

She was jumpy. All throughout the day Nagisa was constantly on edge. Nothing tangible as to why, she just knew that something was about to happen. That sixth sense some people have was on full alert. So when finally the school day finished, Nagisa was pulling along Tamao as they both ran out and off to the library. She had made up with Tamao earlier, both hugging the other till blue in the face. So when they went thru the passage and the many tunnels, both were breathing heavily.

"Nagisa we didn't have to run all the way here, I only wanted to collect the book Shizuma-san asked for." moaned Tamao, as she looked for the book.

"Sorry Tamao, I don't know why, but I feel that's something is going to happen. And happen soon." Nagisa apologized pacing back and forth. After a search Tamao found the book and they headed on back, deciding to walk mainly for Tamao's health, since she would end up six feet under if she tried. _'Why am I so jumpy? I can't calm down or focus right. I hope it's just a bad day I'm having.'_

Another night and with it another patrol. The few were once again full force walking around the grounds. They were tired and exhausted over little sleep and school work on top. Kagome's fairy lights bobbed along with them, in many shades of color. Why not? No one minded. It was getting to the end of their patrol and all was quiet. Deciding to return they headed on back, thankful that nothing happened. Until the famous last words were uttered by the stupid wolf 'It sure is quiet tonight' then Murphy's Law came into play. Sensors went off nearby and after Yaya received glares from everyone, including Kagome, they all ran off.

Coming up near the sensor alarm, Shion held up her hand, signally them to stop. Yaya transformed and slowly trotted up next to her, tilting her head sitting on her haunch. Looking at each other for confirmation.

"What's going on Shion?" Chikaru whispered.

"The wraith. It's just sitting there, not doing anything just sitting there." Shion replied

"What? Is it a trap?" Miyuki asked receiving a shake of head from Yaya.

"We'll do this. Nagisa you're with me and Yaya, the rest of you will be behind us. That way we can deal with anything that comes up." Shion proposed. After receiving nods, they got into position and moved forwards slowly, alert to anything.

The wraith just watched as they got closer, making no sudden moves. When the few stopped moving the wraith slowly got to his feet. Yaya growled menacingly as if to dare it to try anything.

Nagisa stood still and caught a glimpse of something around its neck. It was a collar of sorts with a symbol on it. Yet Nagisa couldn't make anything out in the poor light. Silence was between them, deciding to break it Shion stepped forth.

"What do you creatures want from us?" boldly asked. The creature stared and did nothing.

"You must want something. Talk or leave." Shion yet again asked, confused she glanced behind shrugging as to what to try next. The wraith shook its head and stepped closer, Yaya coming over to Shion growling deep and long.

"_Ki omna dore Phoenix. Mut ki dore Phoenix!" _the wraith growled softly.

Nagisa paled and stared in open shock. _'The language of the dead. She used it all those years ago. Taking the only book with her, the only book it's truly written in. She can't be out of the tomb!' _Shaking she half turned around, Tamao saw the deathly pale of her friend and moved over to stand by her, gripping her hand tight.

"Tamao it's speaking the language of the dead." Nagisa whispered to her friend. Tamao looked at her in shock.

"We don't understand Wraith, speak in our tongue will you" Shion was getting angry. So was the wraith. It growled long and loud and snarled at the group.

"I want the Phoenix! Give me what I ask and I'll leave you be. You have two sunsets!" it growled and disappeared in waves of black flames. Stillness and quiet. The young women just stared at the empty space, shock mainly that the wraith just left voluntarily. You usually had to hurt it a lot before it got the message.

"A PHOENIX?" a voice screamed sending everyone two feet off the ground in terror.

"Yaya-san! There's no need to shout." Shion angrily told her, she hated being taken by surprise.

"Shion-chan she does have a point. Though why a phoenix, they are very rare and not easily found. Let alone seen." Chikaru summarized

"That's not all, what makes the wraiths certain that we have a phoenix? I haven't noticed a fire bird around here." Miyuki put in.

There was an uneasy silence as they made their way back to the dorms all lost in thought, with Kagome's fairy lights leading them true, one remained deathly silent. When they reached the quite dorms they each went their own ways, to try and catch up on whatever sleep they could get.

When Nagisa and Tamao settled comfortably down in their beds, the silence seemed thick.

"Nagisa, are you awake?" A shy voice asked and with a small hum of a yes floated back she continued "What are we going to do?" With those words it made the two hearts sink.

"I don't know Tamao; I just hope we can figure this out soon. Just know I'll be by your side as always. Night Tamao"

"Goodnight Nagisa" a tired voice replies, and in time gentle snores signals she has finally found sleep.

It was late, the stars were out in full shine and the moon was beautifully glowing. Feeling restless and not in the least tired, Nagisa quietly and quickly leaves her dorm and sneaks outside. There was a bump or two but nothing so loud to awaken anybody. The gazebo, her second favorite place to think, calls for her as she slowly makes her way towards it. She leans on the railing and looks up to the stars. Visions of her past and present swarm through her mind in a delicate dance. Pain, joy, love, anger all emotions swirl together, it doesn't hurt, just acknowledges her emotions as they flit on past.

So enthralled with her mind's eye, she fails to notice a presence coming towards her. Nagisa stares at the stars and starts to hum. A beautiful melody that's calming and soothing. As Nagisa hums in her own little bubble, the presence just stands and stares.

Shizuma dressed in a long pale white nightgown with a black cardigan to keep the chill away, leans against the posts behind Nagisa, listening and watching. When the last notes fade away, Nagisa slowly closes her eyes and gives a contented sigh. For a little while all is silent, the wind calmly blowing through the trees. A rustle of fabric alerts Nagisa and she quickly spins around, her eyes landing on Shizuma. Surprise fills her face whilst a little embarrassment shows on Shizuma's.

"Shizuma!" Nagisa squeaked "What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep, so thought I'd take a stroll. What about you Nagisa?" Shizuma asked, stepping up beside her.

"Me too. I didn't want to wake Tamao so I decided to come here. I like it here. It's peaceful" Nagisa explained as she turned back around and yet again stared at the stars. _'What a night. A language thought forgotten, a mystery master who knows it and they want me. I'm touched. Why though?'_

"Nagisa did something happen tonight?" Shizuma cautiously asked.

"Well we know what the wraith are looking for now. Does that count?" Nagisa trembling all over "Why do they ask for a Phoenix? Why are the wraiths even here? How are we going to find out anything in time? It's all so confusing!" tears streamed from Nagisa eyes as she tried to get in control. Turning away from Shizuma, not wanting her to see her like this.

Shizuma reached out and pulled the younger woman into her arms, holding her tight as she cried. When the tired girl had finally stopped she rested in Shizuma's arms a while longer.

"Come with me." Shizuma told her, pulling back and grabbing her hand. She led Nagisa through the dorms and to her own room. Opening it she motioned Nagisa to enter. Nagisa didn't know what to make of the whole thing; she was too tired both emotionally and physically. Naturally she gravitated to the bed, and sat down. Shizuma came over and after some pushing and prodding got the redhead under the covers, and then joined her. Nagisa felt arms wrap around her feeling the warmth she snuggled deeper into Shizuma's body, melding together perfectly.

"Sleep Nagisa. I'm right here always. I love you." Nagisa heard just before she fell asleep. Filled with joy she looked into Shizuma's eyes and smiled wide.

"I love you too Shizuma" kissing her on her lips groggily. Shizuma returned the kiss and they both fell asleep with sweet dreams.

**A/N: Language of the dead eh? No i wasnt watching The Mummy :) Translate "I want the phoenix. Give me the phoenix". R/R. Tell me what you think. Take care :)**


	14. Chapter 14

A sleep-befuddled Nagisa was once again awoken early on a weekend. Not intentionally this time though, but it was obvious someone wanted to see her, since she heard her name being mentioned. Snuggling deeper under the covers she tried to get back to sleep. Until she heard Shizuma's voice and hands rocking her awake. Turning to face the person ready to give them a piece of her mind, she saw Shizuma looming over her.

"Shizuma? Is that you? Why are you here this early in the morning? It's a weekend. Go away" Nagisa grumbled and pulled the sheets overhead.

"Nagisa you need to wake up, Miyuki and Tamao are here." Shizuma informed her as she pulled the sheets back down.

Nagisa half sat up and rubbed at her eyes trying in vain to wake up. As her vision cleared she saw Shizuma's mirthful features first, and then roamed around the room. Overlooking a laughing Miyuki and an amused Tamao, who was holding a Miator uniform. Nagisa was looking at the room, and in her sleep filled state she remembered at last where she was. Nagisa was in Shizuma's room. Blushing as she remembered she looked down. No wonder her friends were laughing at her.

"I'm sorry for the rude awakening Nagisa-chan. It couldn't be helped." Looking not at all sorry.

"I brought your uniform Nagisa" Tamao said placing it down on the chair, and then pulled Miyuki out of the room. Closing the door with a resounding click.

"Umm… sorry Shizuma about all this... I "She was stopped from saying anything else as fingers were pressed against her lips.

"It's fine, you looked like you needed the rest. I didn't mind at all, nice to have you so close" giving her a peck on the lips "Get ready you have work to do. I'll be in the greenhouse if you want me."

"It's a shame I have to work, whatever is I'm going to be doing. Rather be with you." Nagisa gave a cute pout which Shizuma couldn't resist kissing "I meant what I said last night Shizuma, I do love you. Can you meet me by the lake an hour before sunset?"

"I love you to my little fireball. And of course I will, now get ready before Miyuki barges in here and stones me"

Throughout the day the three Miator girls were busy. They had informed the Head Sister on the new development; in return she told them that the Council had information regarding the mysterious master. The contents were on their way and she will contact them as soon as it does. Now in the Warren's library, the three sat with heaps of books, trying to find things pertaining to the language, wraith and Phoenix. The others were slowly trickling in and giving a helping hand. The day's work proved fruitless, only reaffirming what they already knew. Nearing evening Nagisa excused herself and went off to keep her date with Shizuma. _'If Shizuma can accept me as my true self that's all I care about. Even if the Others hear about me, I don't care, I'm tired of hiding. I want to be me all the time not a shadow of one.'_

It was a beautiful sunset, full of deep colors of reds, purples and slight dark oranges around the edges. By the lakes shore in the grounds, stood two figures standing close together, enjoying the moment. As the sun began to fade away, with darkness creeping in the silence was softly broken.

"Shizuma can I ask you something?" drawing a little closer

"What is it Nagisa?"

"If I had to leave would you remember me?" Nagisa faced her head on; gentle tears fell from her eyes. Looking at her in shock Shizuma faced her, holding onto Nagisa's hands in a firm but soft hold.

"What are you saying? A-a-are you leaving me?" she finally managed.

"I don't want to Shizuma. I finally found my home and my heart. But some things are set in motion and ..." the tears came harder and she could no longer speak.

Strong arms wrapped around Nagisa and held her close. The cries grew harsh and Nagisa fiercely held onto her silver love.

After a while the sobs became less and sniffles came into play, Nagisa pulled back a little and wiped her eyes, still holding on strong to the older woman. Shizuma wanting to look at her brought her hand to the red flushed face and turned her, so she could look into those beautiful eyes.

"Nagisa, I love you. Everything about you. I will do anything to be with you and to keep you." She lowered her head down and captured Nagisa's lips. A soft yet so loving declaration. When they finally parted they just stared in each other's eyes. Knowing that she couldn't keep lying to Shizuma, even more so to herself, she gave her a quick kiss and stepped out of her embrace and walked a few steps away.

"Nagisa?" starting forward with a worried look on her face

"Stay there Shizuma. I want you to know the real Me." giving her special smile.

Nagisa softly closed her eyes, standing in a relaxed position, arms to the side breathing deeply. As if in preparation a deep silence and tension filled the area, the wind seemed to stop and the lake seemed to lose its shimmer. Thru it all Shizuma watched.

Suddenly Nagisa opened her eyes, deep red with gold sparks flitting around, raising her arms and tilting her head back, flames burst forth. Jumping in shock Shizuma stared entranced at the flames engulfing the young girl. The flames surrounded Nagisa, swirling to cover her whole, sparks flew and the roar of power was loud. It lasted for a few minutes, the flames gradually branching out, the roar dying out and with a final touch it burst out. Knocking Shizuma back a few places with her arms raised in protection. Lowering them she took in the site of the semi-real form of her beloved.

The first thing she noticed was her wings. Golden, flame feathers, which seemed to shine in some, light a hint of red. Closed as they were at the moment, they reached to the ankles to a few inches from her head. Nagisa's hair now hung loose to her shoulders, which swayed like a flame, since there wasn't enough wind for that to be the reason. Her skin now held a soft golden glow, which wasn't actually noticeable if she was to walk around like that normally, it was the effect of everything else that Shizuma took note of it. The most changed aspect that captured Shizuma's interest was Nagisa's eyes. She knew they changed depending on her mood, she loved that about her, but these eyes were so different yet so familiar. They were deep red with gold sparks that flittered constantly. They held so much in them, so much you felt like you were drowning.

As Shizuma was examining her she unconsciously moved towards her, whilst Nagisa was standing very still. _'Oh I wish she would say something, she's just staring at me. Guess I shocked her into next week he he. Please don't run away Shizuma' _worriedly thinking as Shizuma stopped in front of her. Looking into Shizuma's eyes willing her to see, that she was still the same Aoi-Nagisa, even like this. She tried to say something but nothing came out. A tear slipped past her eyes, the young girl was quite worried and flustered. '_Why doesn't she say something?'_ Nagisa was about to turn around when a hand shyly touched her cheek. Leaning in the touch Nagisa let more tears escape, a smile of happiness now graced her face. The two hearts stayed that way a while, Shizuma getting used to the new look whilst Nagisa gave her time, finally content that her love knew the truth about her.

"You look beautiful Nagisa. The wings are a little hard to get used to." giggling softly. "I must admit fire elementals sure are hot if this is your true form"

"Fire ele ..." looking down slightly she sighed "Shizuma, I'm not a fire elemental. I used that excuse, to protect everyone here."

"You're not? Miyuki and the others say ..."

"I know. That's what everyone knows me as. You've read the legends yes?" receiving a nod "then you must know about the Shadow Wars"

"That happened over 200 years ago Nagisa. What's this got to do with you?" Shizuma asked

"Shizuma I was there when the last battle happened with the Dark Queen right up to the locking of her tomb" Nagisa shook her head with the bad memories then clasped Shizuma's hand into her own. "Shizuma love, I'm the Phoenix"

Shizuma was stunned to say the very least. Nagisa was worried a little, since she knew that a great shock to a human can need medical assistance. Letting her absorb it a little she decided to continue slowly.

"I'm a Phoenix. One of the last true Mythical beasts left. Among us we have our own rules and guidelines to stand by. The most important rule being; to not get involved with the affairs of man or mythical. When I was very young I got involved and paid for it dearly, made to wander the earth by myself. Alone I have been for such a long time. But the Wraith yet again has appeared and I just couldn't sit back and watch. So I turned to my human form and came to help out, knowing the consequences of my actions." Taking a deep breath she continued "I came here once again to find out what was happening and to stop if it I could. The one thing I never encountered on was making friends and falling for you. I just seem to hurt those around me if do and I never wanted to do that." Taking a few steps out of reach she turned back towards the lake, feeling shy and scared.

"What do they want with you Nagisa?"

"That is what I am going to find out" Nagisa replied in a voice filled with a promise. "What will you do Shizuma?" Shizuma walked up to the new form and ran a hand over the feathers, tickling Nagisa as she did.

"Silly. Don't you recall? I love you, even like this, no matter what you are. You are still and always will be my little fireball"

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews :) Once again i apologise about the romantic stuff im not soo good at writing it. **


	15. Chapter 15

Nagisa was walking with a lighter step as she led Shizuma to the library, the darkness deepening as they go. Earlier she had changed back to her humanoid form, and getting teased a little about not getting a lift to the place instead of walking. Shizuma was too heavy for that. Nagisa warned her before they reached the Warren's entrance that the girls might be unhappy about bringing her down there, since it was a sanctuary for them, reassured once more, that Shizuma was going down there and staying by her side. So with foreboding they walked thru the entrance and down the many tunnels, to face the wrath of their friends. Hopefully they still will be after this.

"What is she doing here?" Shion angrily pointed at Shizuma whilst glaring at Nagisa. Everyone else had the same thought, though little Kagome just stared and hugged her bear closer.

"You know the rules Nagisa-chan!" Miyuki stood angrily "True she found out about us, but only the few can enter this place. Do you even care at all?"

Pale red eyes were getting deeper, fists started to clench and the aura she was giving off, had a menacing vibe. Those that knew Nagisa well were smart enough to recognize it, either backed off or prepared to get beaten. Nagisa was shaking in anger at the shouters who still berated on her lack of judgment and vows. '_What do they know? They think it's about the secret now? I've worked hard to keep things from getting worse. How dare they tell me of rules! Don't they ever shut up?' _Shizuma started to rise, after a full 5 minutes of nothing but shouts and abuse flying around, when a small warm hand stopped her. Facing towards Nagisa she saw the young girl bursting with anger. Realizing in a moment that nothing that she would say mattered, so instead she took Nagisa's hand into her own and held on tight.

"Nagisa-chan why now?" a soft voice spoke out. It was as if a switch went off, the room went silent and all eyes focused on the smallest figure in the room. Chikaru was most surprised; her little fairy hardly ever spoke, let alone came to speak out in this way. Pride was the smile now on her face. Nagisa, grateful for the calming atmosphere, slowly herself began to unwind. Well tried to.

"Maybe because her lies are getting ahead of her" whispered Tamao. Not daring to look anyone in the face. The calm didn't last long, once again voices were raised and questions went in all directions.

'_One day I'm going to do something about her'_ Shizuma thought massaging her head with her hand.

"ENOUGH!" a powerful voice roared, enough to make everyone jump and sit down quietly. Every eye was on Nagisa, chest heaving, fist clenched, with her other hand holding on tightly to Shizuma. Finally looking up her eyes was blood red. Gold sparks darting thru, overall giving her quite the evil eye look. Her attention now focused upon Tamao.

"What lies? Do tell me please what lies I've told you." Looking around at the others "You all assumed I was a fire elemental, from that one time. Yet time and again I showed you different abilities that couldn't possibly put me in that class. When you asked about my family, I have been cast out, so I'm no orphan. I didn't bother correcting you, it actually helped my situation. I never meant for you to find out. For once it felt like I had friends, instead of screwing things up. I guess now that's out of the question. "

Everyone, was to say the least shocked, all just sitting there as if, Miyuki went on a statue freezing frenzy. Nobody moved.

"Nagisa-chan who are you?" that one question covered everything.

"I… I…." stuttering a little. With a squeeze of hand and a look into those yellow eyes, she found the courage she needed. "I'm Aoi-Nagisa and I'm one of the last remaining Phoenixes'."

Beautiful silence was heard. Well it was beautiful nonetheless. Nobody really said anything, yet they did try and ended up doing a fish impression, quite funny really on Miyuki's face. Until a little someone moved, leaving her bear on the table, Kagome moved slowly to stand by Nagisa. Motioning for Nagisa to come closer, she bent down. Small arms locked themselves around Nagisa's neck holding her tight. To say the least Nagisa was stunned, she didn't expect this, least of all from Kagome. With one hand still locked with Shizuma's, her free arm hugged Kagome back, whispering a heartfelt thank you. When she let go Nagisa was hugged by all those present and tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"Why are you being so kind?" she hoarsely whispered

"You're still you Nagisa, no matter what you are. True your one of the rare true Mythicals; however you're my best friend first and foremost." Tamao explained

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Yaya demanded

"And receive the reception like just now?" Shizuma pointed out, she had enough of being silent. They all calmly sat down and thought it over.

"So Nagisa-chan, why didn't you tell us before all of this?" Chikaru asked

"Now I know they are searching for a phoenix, I couldn't hide much longer among you. I did it to keep you safe." Nagisa tried to reason

"Safe? Fighting wraith isn't safe at all Nagisa-san; you didn't keep us safe instead you made it worse."

"That's enough Shion-san! She's trying so hard to explain and you shoot her down each time. Do you have any idea how hard all of this is for her? Shut up and listen she's getting to it." Shizuma barked her patience diminishing rapidly.

"Let me say this. Mythicals such as me are never meant to involve ourselves with you. I did it once before and it got me cast out, and since been on my own. Knowing the wraith had returned I had to come back. If they hear of this it can mean serious consequences for me and for you, if you knew what I truly was."

"They would punish you for helping us?" Yaya asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Depending on what I do depends on my punishment."

"You said 'before' Nagisa. You meant the Shadow Wars didn't you." Stated Tamao who had already figured out most of it.

"That was many years ago. I don't know if it's linked to this or not. For all our sakes I hope not, it would mean that the Dark Queens tomb has finally been opened. Even I may not be strong enough to fight her again and win."

A bell sound echoed in the conference room making everyone startle. Miyuki pressed a remote on the table and a view screen opened up, showing the nervous face of the Head Sister. With a brief greeting and a question of Shizuma being present, brought up once more the subject of Nagisa. To say the Sister was surprised was an understatement. She was shocked out of her skin. It took a lot of shouts and another teacher coming in and giving her a shake. It seems even for ones involved with the Council actually meeting a Phoenix was an event to remember. Not to mention shocking.

"I want to know all details Aoi-san but that's for another time I'm afraid. I've just received notice on who's controlling the Wraiths. With help from the Chinese Council we have narrowed it down somewhat. He goes by the name 'Reaper' or normally known as Sakuragi Takeru."

Nagisa was once again thrown into the past. Trembling and breathing heavy she didn't hear Shizuma or Tamao, as they were trying to find out what's wrong. Nagisa didn't know what to do. '_Sakuragi. Why does my past torment me? How is he still alive? I'm in deep trouble especially since it's probably about Her.' _Nagisa was feeling a bit of pain on her cheek, reaching up feeling it warm she looked over at Tamao. Her hand was raised.

"Did you just slap me Tamao?" Nagisa asked whilst the girl lowered her hand.

"Sorry Nagisa you were scaring us a little, shaking and going so white. You didn't respond… so I slapped you. It worked."

"Next time use water Tamao-san." Shizuma looking to murder

"I take it you know him Aoi-san." The Sister asked

"Yes I do. The one thing I don't know is why he is still alive."

"What's that supposed to mean Nagisa?" Miyuki confusedly questioned

"Only that he should have died a long time ago. He was there during the Shadow Wars, fighting on the Dark Queens side. For his crimes he was locked up and the key thrown away. How on earth did you lose someone like him?" Nagisa stood up and faced the Sister eyes burning red.

"Calm down Nagisa, come on sit down." Shizuma soothed and ushered her back into her chair, holding on to her hand.

"All we know is that he escaped somehow. As for his long life, I thought you might have known he was turned into Vampire class." The Sister explained "I have formally requested high ranking Mythical's to come and aid us. We cannot stand against him, even if we do have a Phoenix. He is far too powerful."

"You expect us to sit back and do nothing? We have been fighting the wraith these past few months or so. I'm not backing out now." Declared Yaya with a swish of her hair.

"None of us are" Miyuki announced with nods of agreement from everyone there.

"This is too dangerous girls. I won't allow it. They will arrive here in two days. Please don't do anything." With that she signed off leaving the girls to ponder their situation.

"We're not really just going to stop now are we? True it's going to be dangerous but this is our school and he's after our friend." growled Yaya banging her fists onto the table making her point.

"Well said Yaya-chan. Of course we will stop him, we have to stick together." chimed Chikaru, with a chorus of 'I'm in' from the remaining girls. Nagisa looked on, heart pounding with gratitude and wonder. Her friends were the best she could ever ask for. Not to mention Shizuma was digging in, putting her ideas in too. _'My home is here with these and I will protect them with everything I have.' _

Plans were getting planned and mostly thrown out. All through the night and mostly into the early morning, they planned with no hint of a break, until Kagome fell asleep right at the table, did they decide to call it a day. Nagisa once again fell asleep in Shizuma's arms getting what little rest she could.

**A/N: Finally knowing who the Master is. Name sound familiar to anyone? Enjoy! XD **


	16. Chapter 16

Being the first one to awaken, Nagisa carefully disentangled herself from Shizuma, not wanting to wake her and with a quick wash and change of uniform she felt refreshed. They kept spares for just this occasion. Ready to start a new day, Nagisa walked to the training room. '_I guess I should be the semi-real me now. I won't leave here until it's time for me to go. Best do a quick practice before lunch. Hmm… I should wake the others. I know the perfect way' _Nagisa stood in the center of the room and changed into her semi-real form once more. Letting herself spread her wings wide, she began to sing. She sang of awakening, peace and life, the notes and emotions sounded just right, even in the Warren, making her song echo all around. To add to her song the young Phoenix brought fire to bear, which in sync to the song, moved and changed to match. Reds, oranges and yellows, the normal colors of fire however blues, purples, greens and pinks were seen. Nearing the end of her song Nagisa separated the flames of different colors, making them explode into sparks glistening brightly one last time. Notes of the song ended and after a second or two a round of applause was heard. Nagisa's head whipped to the side, seeing her friends clapping with delight, and gave them an exaggerated bow. Somewhat awkwardly with the wings.

"What a nice way to wake up Nagisa" Shizuma smiled walking up to give her a hug.

"Well you all had to wake up sometime. It was the nicest thing to do instead of dumping cold water on you all." Nagisa stated giving Shizuma a bone crunching hug, then guiding her away to the cafeteria with the rest in tow.

"What's with the look?" Yaya asked as she started to work on lunch "Must admit the wings are something"

"Your fangs are something Yaya-chan when you transform. So Nagisa has wings, she looks better than you do" Tamao responded working alongside side her. The rest laughed at the exchange.

"It was the Song of Souls wasn't it Nagisa-chan" Chikaru asked sipping her juice.

"A form of it at least. The other way is more impacting and devastating"

When all had finished and cleaned up, they moved once more into the conference room and began to plan yet again. Some hours in Shion and Chikaru drew Shizuma aside and walked her out, to once more in the training room. Leading her over to the weapons wall, Shion pulled down a rapier with sheath and passed it to her. Gingerly taking it from her she looked questionably at the two. The two Mythicals ignored the look and continued. Chikaru placed her hand on the blade, enchanting a spell making the blade glow white. Nodding to Shion that she was finished the Valkyrie finally explained.

"You intend to go with Nagisa-chan when she faces the Reaper." bluntly stated "We can stop you, have no doubt."

"Since this fight is personal for her, we think it best for you to be there in case something does go wrong. This blade can now kill wraiths." Shizuma was looking over the sword over getting a feel for the weight.

"As Chikaru just said you might be useful. You know a little fencing and before we go I want to know if you can handle yourself. I will train you, in the little time we have."

'_If I want to be of any help to Nagisa, I need to do this.' _Shizuma thought as she was led to the locker rooms to change. Chikaru went back to the planning.

It is often said, that when you least want it to the time can fly swiftly. Much as you wish and beg time continues on. In the Warren the girls plan and train, mainly the latter, for now the planning seems to be complete. It's not such a good plan to make, where all you're really relying on is each other and hope for the best. 'Winging it' as Yaya put it. The training was taking its toll. Shizuma already taxed from her one-on-one with Shion was now put to the test of fighting among the others. It ended up at the end with everyone against Nagisa, realizing that after a few minutes that Nagisa was holding back.

"If you can't defeat me as I am now, what makes you so certain you can when I'm at my best?" Nagisa reasoned out to them, calling to them again to attack. Bruised, beaten and very sore after that long training session, each was too tired so retired early to bed. Resting now, for the next night they won't be as lucky.

It was decided that for the day that they should relax and be normal, especially for Shizuma, since she's been missed greatly by her fan girls the past two days. Apparently they need a daily dose of her. The Presidents needed to catch up on Council work, Yaya with the choir and the remaining to do as they pleased. Probably not going to happen. Relaxation and fun was on all their minds as they emerged into the world above. Kagome, with a quick hug to Chikaru and Nagisa, trotted off to find her two friends; Yaya headed off to the cathedral where choir practice and her crush were. Shion went off in the direction of Spica's stables, probably to berate Amane on entering the etoile tournament. Chikaru decided to devote some time to her clubs, where as soon as she entered, get trounced upon by the trio. Miyuki and Tamao hand in hand walked off into Maiden Park to spend some quality time together, and the same for the last remaining couple, however they went along to the greenhouse. Each took their minds off of what was to come and revel in what they had and spent a peaceful day doing what they fancied.

Night came all too quickly for them. Deciding to have the best advantage the few, plus one, met up near the lake. Nagisa in full form once more stood apart from everyone else. Everybody was ready and equipped, dressed in comfortable clothes, since the uniforms were uncomfortable and useless when you came to dodge pouncing wraiths. Things got in the way. All they could do now was wait. _'I hope this goes as smoothly as possible. I hate for anyone to get hurt. Miyuki promised to keep an eye on Shizuma. I really didn't want her to be here. I hope Takeru doesn't bring it up, not tonight.' _

Night was in full swing, stars were shining bright and girls stood by the lake. Still waiting in silence, alert and ready, yet impatience ran deep. They were scared, who wouldn't be? A light flared in the glade. All jumped slightly and nervously got back into stance. A sensor had gone off. No other sign came. Staring into the space they saw and heard nothing.

"You haven't aged a day Nagisa-chan" a deep voice asked. Turning as one they saw a shadow walk slowly towards them. His form was deep in the shadows, you saw nothing else. "_Lok vier ki" _At his words wraiths came forth, quite a few came out of the trees surrounding the Reaper in a protective arc. "Let the fun begin!"

**A/N: Well its getting near the ending now. Come and read :) Thanks again for the reviews means alot :) **


	17. Chapter 17

Everything in life needs a balance; good and evil, light and dark and love and hate. Yet nothing is so simple; there are always shades of grey. How can you be sure that what you feel is true or the path you walk is the right one? '_You can only be yourself. Believing in what you do and those around you, will you truly know.' _

The Mythical Few, human and Phoenix were facing head on with Wraith and a mysterious vampire/warlock class. The night wasn't off to a good start. Nagisa looked carefully at the intruders, with a glance she found that he had brought mostly muscle, no brains. That helped somewhat. The main problem was the Master of them, now a vampire his other skills were sharpened. _'Nothing is ever easy.'_ Nagisa thought as she took a few steps forward. Wraiths fearing an attack growled slinking into a tighter arc around their Master.

"What do you want with me?" Nagisa motioned to the Wraiths protecting him "All this for me?"

"I thought it was obvious why, or have you so easily forgotten your past?" Reaper purred

"I haven't forgotten anything, no matter how much I wish to. You're wrong in thinking I can lead you there or in opening it. There are other powers in play." She hurriedly explained, not wanting to chat about it.

The Reaper casually waited, crossing his arms and head cocked to one side. It was strange. He was behaving as if he had all the time in the world, not worrying at all. Glancing over her shoulder to the others, Nagisa saw discomfort on their faces, they too were uneasy about this. Nothing in her memories of this Mythical seemed to follow what he was doing now. He used to work behind the scenes, pulling the strings, using his power on corrupting and influencing people. He had come out face to face fighting in the latter days of the war and then he was a force to be reckoned with. Not this casual onlooker who stood there, watching the night slip by. He had a trump card of some kind, yet Nagisa didn't know what.

"You're acting rather strange tonight Takeru-san. Got something in the wind?" probed Nagisa

"Hmm…yes and no. It really depends on a certain fact." A small smirk appeared.

"Stop speaking in circles, it has always annoyed me that silver tongue of yours." Snapped Nagisa, irritated that something was going on.

"I wonder why you returned here. A place special to us both, the last place I figured you'll be found. Mainly the reason why I took so long in bringing my wraiths to this place. Yet here you are, once more. Like me you're still drawn to her, even after all this time." He rattled away moving a few steps closer to Nagisa. Unfolding his arms he cast a light and finally you could see his face. He was a tall fellow, slim but well built. Black hair hung over his eyes and above his shoulders. Red eyes could be seen under the uncut bangs. _'He looks just like her. I do miss her but only what she used to be not what she became. I didn't see the power they both wanted. Past is past I can't change that, but I can set it right.' _

"Old familiar ground Takeru-san, memories good and bad here. I do miss her still and I guess I always will. Tell me what you want." Sighing deeply Reaper shook his head and waved his hand in an offhanded manner.

"What I have always wanted Nagisa-chan, what my sister wanted and what we will have yet again."

"_Look Nagisa! Look what I have accomplished. These are my ground walkers. Beings that flit thru earth and who many cant sense. Perfect, ne?" _An old memory flashed in her mind. Looking to the ground she held forth her hand, and flames brightly shone covering her friends and herself in an all-round shield.

"Transform yourselves! He has beings of earth with him, ground walkers. Tamao should sense them." Keeping her eyes fixed forwards.

Following her command they transformed. Every mythical was born in a true form, but to be among people they had to hide. Quite simple really, innate gifts helped a lot. The first to change was Yaya, morphing into her black furred wolf form. Chikaru simply flicked her wand emitting sparks and her clothes glowed once and faded. Witches power lie hidden within. Kagome had pretty purple wings and Tamao simply looked like a breath of fresh air. The real appearance changes came from Miyuki and Shion. Miyuki was a medusa class, so you can guess in what way she changed. Her eyes became slits and her forked tongue licked her lips. Her short blue hair now branched out into braided parts now moved uncannily like snakes. Skin now tinted a green shiny hue. Shion didn't change appearances more her true power showed for all to see. Silver like armor now graced her form, moveable and light. In her hands now held her favorite Katana, emitting a small sparks. Ravens cries echoed in the night sky, and if you listened closely, murmurs of past warriors gave her there blessing. She was one who could walk through the land of the dead and be welcomed. For Shizuma it was rather simple, an amulet gave her a shield, a magical one like Kagome's.

The Few were ready, with Nagisa, she was getting angry. Her eyes were deeper now and her patience wearing thin. '_If it's a fight you want Reaper it's a fight you'll get.' _Her shield was still in effect, for the time being, she reversed it slightly. Sending heat waves down into the earth, making it smoke and shudder.

"I sense them, they're coming!" exclaimed Tamao

"What are you doing Nagisa-chan?" Reaper yelled.

"Fool! You weren't the only one she confided in. You reap what you sow." With a blast she sent the rest of the magical energy his way. Wraiths hated fire, so when they felt the heat and burns they began their assault.

The strongest at the front whilst the rest stood back, watching in disbelief and yet they too were fighting something. Whilst the others fought the wraiths, they fought the ground walkers. They were uncanny. White gravely skin that stretched tight over bones, yet there bodies were long and disfigured. Hands were twice as large as a human with fingers stretched way out. No face features except small holes at the side of the head. Moving jerkily on the surface they attacked swiftly. Kagome created mist and successfully clobbered one on the head using her bear, who said it was just for decoration and comfort? Tamao was causing bursts of air to implode taking two with it, with Chikaru and Shizuma working in sync, one fought then one blasted. It was working quite well.

As for the others it was hard going. Slowly they took out one by one of the blasted muscle wraiths. Yaya and Shion took them head on whilst Miyuki used her swiftness to fire venomous darts and slice in for the kill. The trio was soon covered in blood and yuck and still the wraiths kept coming. Not performing tactics or strategies, they were too dumb for that, they only took orders, which helped a lot. So in pairs or single they attacked. He was kept busy. A light show, as it can be best described, clashed back and forth in a shower of reds and oranges. Reaper casting spells whilst Nagisa shot her flames with every chance. An even match. When the going gets tough the tough get going. Well it should have worked out like that.

A particularly big wraith and huge canines had seized Yaya, holding her down and Shion went in to help. Leaving Miyuki wide open, unfortunately the rest of the pack which was now only 5 knew what an opening they had. With a burst of speed they went for a kill. Miyuki saw them coming, using her fast reflexes evaded two, stoned one, sliced another and got deeply scraped. Not bad for one against five. The trio was back on game.

For the others it was moving swiftly, ground walkers were few now, Shizuma was looking tired as was the rest. A ground walker had seized Kagome and held her tightly around the waist, it's long claws digging in. Tamao fighting another didn't notice the young fairy's plight. However Chikaru did. Enraged that one of her dear friends was getting hurt, she went headlong in. Casting a spell to stun did nothing. Her familiar, white owl flew in pecking and clawing at him until it released Kagome.

Chikaru was still angry, summoning her darkest white magic she knew, a summoned was coming. Runes littered the floor and the air became warmer. One giant hoof came up followed by a long limb. It was a huge thing, well for them at the time it was, it towered over 7 feet tall. A Minotaur of sorts eyes glowing bright. Looking around it saw the ground walkers and hummed appreciatively. Dinner was served. With a fell swoop it plucked it from the ground, shaking it a little it then just tore it in two. One by one those that had risen were killed by the summoned. Chikaru was getting tired at keeping it under control; with a last ounce she had released it back into hell. Swooning slightly Shizuma caught her and held her steady. '_She is one scary lady.'_

As all things must come to an end, so did the creatures of night, with a final plunge of a rapier Shizuma killed the last ground walker as did Yaya breaking the neck of the wraith. All tired, bloody and dazed they searched the sky for Nagisa. No more bright flames clashed. It was darkness with only the light from the stars and moon. Everyone searched the sky and some cast their eyes on the area around the lake. Nothing.

"Shizuma! Do you sense her at all?" cried Shion

"Sense her? What do you mean? I'm not one of you!" Shizuma frantically looking at the sky

"Tamao anything?" Miyuki called over.

A glint in the sky caught their attention and like a shooting star it fell to earth. It was a bright ball of fire, as they noticed when it came closer, Tamao gently cushioned its fall. Rightly assuming it was Nagisa. She was a mess; bleeding heavily from several cuts, her leg swollen and deeply bruised and breathing heavily which probably meant broken or bruised ribs. Shizuma seeing the state her love was in started to run over, until a black presence was standing over the fallen phoenix.

Ever heard the expression: 'you should see the other guy?' well if Nagisa was in a bad way and regenerating, Reaper was in a worse state. Hair singed and burns over half of his face, blood covered his clothes from head to toe, his right arm wasn't made to bend at a right angle. Whilst his left wasn't there at all. Scorch marks along his shoulder meant it had been blasted off. Long deep cuts were seen all over. His vampire nature meant he could heal quite quickly, yet Phoenix fire had the opposite effect. Hard to heal is an understatement. He looked livid ten times over.

Nagisa shakily climbed to her feet and faced him. Seeing the damage she caused in a better light, she didn't know whether to be pleased or not. Resorting to violence was never one she was comfortable in. The rest of the Few closed in leaving a distance between the two, wanting to help as well as not get in the way.

"Had enough Reaper? You're outnumbered and you look like crap. Vampirism only goes so far with the healing. Give up now!" Nagisa rasped out.

"Give up? I haven't finished yet Phoenix! I will show you who is more powerful!" he yelled.

He drew his magic around him, cloaking himself in shadows. Nagisa stepped away nearly tripping over a wraith if Shizuma hadn't caught her. Holding on tight to her with an arm around her waist Nagisa called a flame barrier surrounding everyone. Waiting and watching for the Reaper to reappear.

**A/N: hows that a bit of action for you :) Anyone know who Reaper is? Or his so called sister? Just so you know i made the Reaper up, but it does coinside with SP character. *Hint*. Story reaching its conclusion. Happy reading :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: The final chapter of this book. Dont worry there is a small Epilogue after this. Enjoy!**

Nagisa watched on in confusion, she didn't know what he was doing. Holding on tight to Shizuma, after her little fumble, she relished the warmth and safety. The recent fight had drained her somewhat and had a feeling the rest were spent to. '_Whatever he is doing I hope we can put him in his place. I'm surprised Shizuma isn't tired more so. She did well tonight.' _Leaning back more into the others embrace, Nagisa looked on until a warm breath on her ear made her shiver.

"Nagisa what is he doing?" Shizuma whispered, pecking her on her cheek too.

"I think he's probably going through a transformation of some kind. Yet it seems strange. His power is too controlled and too much for that." Nagisa replied getting a little more jumpy about it.

"Look!" Tamao pointed out.

Everyone stared at the Reaper. Waving lines etched his cloak of darkness, words of some kinds, wrapped around him pulling all his power back into him. They dripped blood red. Wide eyes stared as the lines pulsed and glowed. Nagisa cringed and noticed everyone else did too, especially Chikaru and Kagome. Something unnatural was occurring if those two were as sensitive to it. A small gasp yet sounded loud to the ears, all eyes trained on the witch. Chikaru had gone pale, wide eyes and trembled slightly.

"He's doing a soul summoning" she barely whispered.

"What is that?" Miyuki asked drawing forward a bit more, as did the others. Nagisa knew and sighed deeply, drawing attention from Shizuma.

"Nagisa?"

"It's the blackest of magic. A warlock can summon much like a witch. Chikaru-san is right to be afraid, for he is bonding with a summoned beast giving his soul to be more powerful. This is black magic to the core." Nagisa droned

"How can we kill it?" Shion asked as she looked on the reaper. The signs had become more pronounced and the shadows were receding somewhat. Yet still nothing could be seen.

"Chikaru-oneesama, the wording, isn't that for the high level summoning's?" a little voice shook. Kagome was terrified, she hugged her bear closer and tears formed in her eyes. Chikaru put an arm around her shoulders and drew her close. A small hand clenched tight to the presidents jumper.

"Were in trouble" growled Yaya now once more in human form, with a blanket Shion had graciously draped over her.

As soon as those fateful words were spoken a sudden burst of power hit the barrier, making it hard for Nagisa to keep it up. In seconds it finished and once again all eyes were now locked on the Reaper. What they thought was the Reaper. He was a man no more. However, strangely he still was. Confused? Nagisa isn't. She could feel the summoned mixed in with him, not to mention that the red full blooded eyes, fangs and claws were a giveaway. She was more interested in how much more powerful it was, she had a hard enough time before, even with the extra help it wasn't going to end well.

There was a mixture of groans and gasps and a small whimper. Fairies were very sensitive to summoned creatures. Once more they prepared themselves, Yaya back in her wolf form and Shizuma, Kagome and Tamao were sent to the rear. Nagisa was healed somewhat from her wounds, though still tender, released her fire barrier.

"Phoenix. Such a rare treasure. This one will be fun" it growled out.

"I hate summoned ones" Nagisa muttered. In a flash she threw a huge fireball in his direction, burning and throwing him a good few feet back.

Swiftly Reaper was back on his feet sending a crashing wave of black lightning in their direction, Yaya and Shion avoided it running quickly in its direction, whilst Tamao interrupted the flow. It was an all-out brawl. Close combatants slashed and clawed, whilst the rear guard threw spells and defended the others with what they could. Shizuma stayed back to guard; there was only so much she could really do. Don't forget she is after all, only human. Nagisa burned and hit him, yet any time the wound didn't make much of a dent. Nothing did. They put all their effort into it. Reaper giving it as good as he got. With multiple blasts from Nagisa, that knocked it back, left the Few to gather their breath. Winded and beaten they all looked on, noting that the Reaper looked fresh and unhurt. How do they hurt something that apparently couldn't be? It was smug, the enjoined summoned, since it got up slowly and brushed dirt off his clothes, finishing off with a proud smirk that emphasized his fangs. _'Cocky Bastard!'_ was the thought consensus in the girl's minds.

"Pathetic. To think that you girls can defeat me is laughable. I will have what I came for" Reaper exclaimed.

Moving at lightning speed Reaper lashed out, knocking Miyuki into the nearest tree, she was out cold. Another flash it appeared next to Yaya, extending his claws to new lengths he slashed and scratched, Yaya fighting back but her wounds were growing. Nagisa and Shion joined in, Nagisa now wielding a white hot blade of fire. Spells and fierce tornado blasts combined their attack more fiercely than before. Kagome helped by making illusions to trick and aid, yet still it wasn't enough. In a fierce swift stroke Shion managed to thrust her sword into Reapers heart, looking pleased that something was going right. Whilst Reaper was looking at the point in his chest Nagisa brought her sword down hard, cleaving her way thru flesh and bone. The summoned body fell, sliding off the sword and crumpled in a heap. Its head landing a moment later.

Cautiously Nagisa crouched down with Yaya on her right and Shion on her left; it was just too damn easy to die like that. A small growl made them jump back; keeping a few feet away they saw the body move jerkily. Its hands and arms moved over the ground patting, searching for something important. As soon as its fingers met the head, it lunged, bringing the two together. Head slowly lowering down, red vessels shot out connecting the two together, bones clicked and clacked and nauseously for Nagisa, its eyes rolled around. It was once again whole. '_How do we kill it? Usually it's never this hard, heart and head destroyed should have killed it. If we can't kill it send him back to the summoned realm. I hope Chikaru knows how.' _

"Nagisa-chan what do we do?" Shion whispered keeping a close watch on the nearly healed Reaper.

"It should have died already; I guess we can try sending it back to the summoned realm. Worth a shot" Just as she was about to tell Chikaru the plan, a deep throaty laugh made her stop and turn. The Reaper looked on in amusement, as the skin around his neck finished healing.

"That was an experience." He clicked his neck to the right than to the left. "I'll ask you girls one more time, give me the Phoenix and you all get to live. Walk away now."

Nagisa stepped in front of them all. Wings outstretched to their fullest, blocking the Reapers sight, a message of sorts came with it.

"If it's me you want, then come and get me" Nagisa called with a challenge. In an instant she flapped her wings and flew into the sky, with the Reaper just behind her.

High into the sky she flew evading spells and casting her own. Another sky battle between the strongest was once more in session.

On the ground bright sparks and flashes were the only things to be seen. However no one was really watching all were concentrating on the spell Chikaru needed to send the Reaper back to the summoned realm. Kagome was working on her illusion that enclosed the area around the lake; Yaya was off scouting though keeping in site of the others, whilst the rest loosely looked on. Shizuma was exhausted, covered in blood and dirt she crouched down trying to gather strength. _'I hope this is the end. I'm so tired_._ All I want now is a warm bath and sleep. Everyone needs rest, Chikaru especially after this. I hope Nagisa is doing ok.' _Glancing up at the night sky vibrant flashes and clashes were seen. Looking over at Chikaru, Shizuma noticed her concentration, yet a small flicker dashed across her face. There was a problem. Another one.

"What's wrong? You can do this right?" Shion asked noticing the flicker before.

"Yes I can Shion with Kagome's help, but we need him in one spot and for him to stay there until the spell is complete. Before you ask, I can't put a cage up around him I need all my strength doing this."

"Great. He's not just going to stand there all nicely either." Shizuma annoyingly added, when she was tired she apparently gets cranky.

"There is someone who can" Tamao timidly said. Every one turned to her, waiting for her response. "Don't get angry, but…"

Before Tamao could say anything more a loud boom and a bright white light flashed through the sky. All eyes darted up in shock and worry. A golden ball was quickly descending, sending off massive discharges of power. It was heading straight for the lake. Tamao was eager to help it yet Miyuki stopped her. Was it friend or foe? With a gigantic splash it hit the lake, a mini tsunami erupted and then steam rose from the impact. Rushing to the rim of the lake they all stared on.

"Bloody brilliant! I fireball his ass and he goes and dunks himself into the lake. Why can't we have a little luck?" a tetchy voice sounded from behind.

Relieved smiles and sighs expelled when they recognized the voice, Shizuma racing over giving her a hug, noticing that Nagisa had a few more cuts and bruises. Without warning Yaya was brutally knocked back, quickly followed by Tamao. Knocking them both out. They noticed a black whip like thing coming from the lake, as it struck on them again, Chikaru raising a spell for their defense. It did little help as it burst on thru striking her hard on her shoulder, making her cry out in pain. Kagome knelt down to see how bad. Nagisa ordered Shizuma to check on the others, after a bit of bickering, and then turned her attention back to the matter at hand. Miyuki stepped up to the plate, and the whip once more shot out. Miyuki waited until the last possible second, her eyes glowed green with intensity. The whip slowed down and slowly turning grey and then solidly into stone. The most powerful ability the Medusa class has is that they can turn pretty much anything into stone.

"We have one shot and our last chance. I hope your both ready." Nagisa explained her plan to the two girls, with little comebacks seeing as they didn't have a better one.

Nagisa began to sing the Song of Souls. _'This had better work. It's our last chance. My last chance.'_ Unlike before where Nagisa embedded her feelings into the song this was quite different. The song was daunting and slow. Shivers of dread crawled over the skin of those that listened. Rising in volume Nagisa carried the song well across the lake, the notes ringing true. A huge jet of water shot up high, when the water cascaded back down the Reaper was once again ready. Then again it looked like it was in terrible pain. Features distorted, eyes clenched shut with his remaining hand clamped tightly over his chest. The song continued on.

Nagisa was sweating now as she focused her voice and power onto him, channeling all her strength into her song. Reaper snapped his eyes open. Blood red eyes now truly dripped blood, leaving tracks across his face. Rage emanated from him as he started forward. Once his feet touched earth, he dropped to its knees in agony. His painful screams resounding in the dark. Nagisa knew that the nearer Reaper got to her, the more intense the Song was. With screams and Song echoing around; the Few looked on, no pity or remorse was given. Reapers screams stopped only to have him gush up blood, splattering everywhere, yet this blood was black. From the blood came the runes, they all saw once before, covering the conjoined two, glowing with power. Pulses and shadows flickered over it covering them completely. Miyuki and Shion stepped to opposite sides, watching and waiting. Nagisa made the Song more powerful more intense, watching the Reaper all the time. Where once stood one now stood two.

With the power surrounding the Reaper all spent, a summoned was now kneeling. Now two entities, Nagisa finished the last part of her Song, calling and taking that which she sang for. With a heart wrenching scream, Reaper shuddered once before collapsing to the ground, the summoned was quiet, spellbound by the sound. Nagisa was singing still as she waited for the soul. With barely a movement, a ghostly double of the Reaper rose from the body, transparent and emotionless as it started walking towards Nagisa. Coming to a stop a few steps away it stared on. Nagisa with tears in her eyes drew a sword of pure white fire, with her Song surrounding the blade and soul. Eyes closed and face full of anguish she slew the soul, ending her song on a low note. With that moment Shion and Miyuki carefully paced to their targets; Miyuki on the Summoned and Shion the Vampire. With a quick slash of her swords Shion beheaded Reaper whilst Miyuki used her venomous to slay the other, it still being under the influence of the Song. That bringing the Wraith battle to a close.

Nagisa exhausted physically and emotionally dropped to her knees and began to cry. _'Why does it hurt so much? I hated him and yet…' _Her loud cries brought everyone around her, Yaya and Tamao clinging to each other as they stumbled forward. Shizuma dropped down beside her and held her tight, Nagisa's arms wrapped around the older one in a flash. All tired, sore and covered in who knows what, sat around the young Phoenix in quiet. A soft glow shimmered in a dome shape overhead, Kagome with wings now hidden, released her illusion. For a while they all sat in quiet, with soft sobs and sniffles from Nagisa, looking out onto the lake. A soft glow in the distance heralded a brand new day. Nagisa raising her head, wiping the tears from her eyes, looked on with a small smile on her lips. _'A brand new day and with it a brand new beginning.'_ Turning to face her love Nagisa's smile widened, as she saw a peaceful expression her face. Reaching up she pecked Shizuma on the cheek and snuggled back into the warm embrace.

Dawn broke the night sky with little fanfare as the girls watched on. The long awaited new day was beautiful; long streams of deep red shot the morning sky, with lightened colors of oranges, red and yellow coming behind. Smiles coupled with huge yawns started the day. Nagisa looked around at the carnage they had dealt with during the night, seeing the corpses smoke and burn quickly leaving no trace of the Wraith. The summoned too disintegrated, with the Reaper turning to ash. Things were somewhat back to normal. Well it was nice while it lasted.

With the dawn fully up, a strong breeze picked up, making the girls shiver and cover their face, as loose dirt and stone were mixed in. As quickly and suddenly as the breeze started it finished, Nagisa looked up in alert with her eyes landing on a familiar figure. _'As I thought. They've come; it's not going to be easy telling Shizuma about this. I wanted more time, more happy memories for her to keep.' _Standing up Nagisa took a few steps away from the others, still watching the visitor. The others had noticed the figure, but did nothing more than watch.

"You have the worst timing Darian" Nagisa sighed looking onto the Dwarf before her. Darian was a common a dwarf as you could get. Long brown beard and hair, with shaggy eyebrows that hide his eyes making you wonder how he can see. He wore a green tunic and brown leather pants with thick leather boots. On his back lays his faithful axe, all in all quite a sight.

"What you sayin'? Bin told to pick you up at dawn, and that's wat I'm gonna do." rumbled Darian placing his hands on his hips.

"Nagisa, what's going on? Who is this?" Shizuma asked stepping up beside her, the others crowded around too, looking on with interest at the Dwarf and of course the conversation.

"Everyone this is Darian, a messenger of sorts for the others like me."

"Yup. Though I gotta say, aint this the same place I picked you up all those years back. Nothin's changed" Glancing around.

"What do you want Nagisa for?" Shizuma asked Darian

"I'm surprised she aint said anythin' bout them. Let alone do somethin like comin back down here. Well to put it bluntly the top geezers want her back. She gotta come with me." Darian said pulling a long pipe out of his pocket.

Head hanging low Nagisa heard the gasps of surprise. She knew this was coming, ever since she changed her form. Getting involved in human affairs was frowned quite heavily on. Nagisa had warned them of repercussions. Straightening herself up, letting a huge sigh out beforehand, she slowly walked to stand next to Darian, facing her friends.

"I did warn you this could happen and I'm ready to face my punishment. However I would do it all over again if it meant meeting each of you. I'll find a way back, you have my promise."

"Nagisa, you can't be serious. You did nothing wrong." Miyuki told her

"Yeah you helped us big time; they can't punish you for helping us" Yaya pitched in.

With the others telling her it would be all right, one remained quiet, looking on with anguish and unshed tears. Yet she fully understood why. Shizuma slowly moved towards Nagisa and pulled her into a bone crunching hug. "Please take me with you" She whispered softly in her ear.

Nagisa was shocked. She had already defied the others, again, and to bring a human with her meant the less sway she had. She didn't know for sure since a human has never been to the Isle. Clutching her tight she weighed her options out, thinking of everything the pros and cons on what could happen. They wouldn't hurt her physically maybe erasing her memory of the event would be the max they would do. Despite all that she needed someone by her side, to lean on, confide to and for once to be loved and give all that in return. But still…

"I can't protect you there Shizuma. They are beings far older, wiser and stronger than I. Why do you want to come?" Nagisa timidly whispered

"I promised you didn't I? I promised to be by your side whatever happens, my little fireball. I'm guessing you will need a friendly face where you're going." Pulling back slightly looking determinately into red eyes.

Nagisa knew that look, and she also knew she couldn't win the argument. Smiling her answer she pulled out of the hug and looked to her friends.

"I will be coming back, we both will, and Miyuki I will take good care of her I promise" Nodding to Darian she was ready, took Shizuma's hand into her own they were suddenly surrounded in a sudden breeze. The Few protected their eyes and like before, when they opened their eyes, there was nothing there. They were gone. Sadness overcame them, but a little fairy wasn't so easily overcome. Hugging her bear closer to her she took a hold of Chikaru's hand and smiled a little smile.

"They'll be back sooner than we think"

With that thought gave them hope of seeing their friends once more. Off they went, walking back to the dorms in higher spirits they had been. Friendship never dies if there is a small chance of hope.


	19. Chapter 19

**Epilogue**

It was a dark place, both in feel and sight, the air stale and warm. It was a forgotten place made for people to forget that which lurked in these dark halls. But that which is forgotten can be remembered once more. The evil that is hidden here, kept sealed away. Along these halls a figure walks, careful of the lurking shadows it walks with a purpose. Finally reaching the end, a sudden end for nothing is there; the figure brings out a book and recites in a language both strange and familiar. With these words runes flash and glow on the wall in front. Dark tendrils escape from the cracks already made. Evil is getting loose. Once more the language is recited with added power of their blood severs the encasing spell completely leaving a doorway in its stead. Slowly and noiselessly it opens from within. The once thing forgotten and caged, is now once more freed. Darkness shrouds it, evil saturates it. Nothing about this figure is positive in any sense; with this the cloaked figure kneels and bows his head in submission.

"Welcome back Dark Queen."

**TBC? **

**A/N: Well there you have it the finish story! I hope you guys have all enjoyed reading as i have writing this. There may be a sequel to this, i've got the base line planned so watch out for that. **


End file.
